A Charmers Everyday Adventure?
by Black Haze Fire
Summary: Witness a Adventure of the Charmers, as they meet new Comrades who are similar to them, and face deadly new foes. Multiple OC pairings but main is EriaxDharcxLyna. R&R if you wish. T for Violence and Language.
1. Beast, Beast Warrior & Plant

**Duel Spirit World.**

A sunny, calm, peaceful day, the temperature was a comfortable 75 Degrees, the wind was blowing slightly, a perfect day. Except for those who were in class. Despite the Duel Spirits having a different world then regular humans, they to did a lot of things those in the Human World had to.

Those who wanted to be experienced Magicians, had to be taught by elder Spellcasters such as the Dark Magician. Elemental Mistress Doriado had her own little Mansion, she preferred to teach those who wanted control over a certain Element, she was the teacher of the Elemental Charmers, Eria, Hiita, Wynn and Aussa, as well as Lyna.

Dharc was taught by the Shadow Priestess of Ohm, who, ironically, was Doriado's twin sister, Doriado was the older of the two. Doriado's mansion was quite big, big enough to easily fit close to 25 people, perhaps more. However there were also rooms to teach a class or two in, and of course, bathrooms, a kitchen, a large living room, and a few other things.

KAMI would Doriado-sensei hurry up? came the irritated voice of the wielder of Fire, a girl with flaming red hair and equally red eyes, it seemed Doriado had a rule for those who are taught by her: the fact that they had to wear a coat of some kind, that or they had all the same fashion sense, this girls was left untied, and would usually hang off her shoulders or close to it.

Aside from that, the girl wore a revealing top, consisting of a white button-up shirt that was half-way undone, she wore a black tube top over her chest, she also wore a black leather skirt.

Calm down Hiita, she'll arrive when she wants to this was the calm voice of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. She to wore the coat, but under it was a green, striped turtle-neck shirt. Also wearing a pair of black shorts. The girl was currently reading a book as she awaited Doriado. The red head now known as Hiita growled.

"Grrr!, Don't ever tell me what to do, Aussa! Hiita shot Aussa a angry glare, the glasses girl now known as Aussa rolled her eyes, Hiita was always the short tempered one.

"She's right ya know, Hiita-san, Doriado-sensei will show up soon"this was the voice of a girl with Blue hair and equally blue eyes. Aside from her coat, she wore a slightly baggy green shirt with the part over her chest being a darker blue. She wore a dark blue skirt as well.

"I especially don't want to be told what to do by you, Eria!" Hiita snapped, Eria laughed a tad bit, the tick mark on Hiita's head now showed her annoyance at the Water Charmer.

"Would you both just be quiet?" this was the loud voice of a male with Cole black hair and black eyes. His coat differed from the others as instead of a brownish, tanish color, his was grayish in color. Under it he wore a black shirt and baggy, dark gray pants, on his wrists you could faintly see the signs of broken hand cuffs.

"Tch" Hiita scoffed and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest angrily, shutting her eyes tightly, the boy, satisfied with his work, sat back down, a smirk on his face.

"A-Arigato, Dharc-kun" this was the gentle voice of a girl with light green-hair pulled into a pony-tail by a green ribbon and equally green eyes. Under her coat, she wore a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue skirt. The girl had a gentle smile on her face.

"Whatever, Wynn, those two were giving me a headache anyway"

"Anything seems to give you a headache, Dharky" this was the mischievous voice of a girl with slightly spiked, short white hair with a Ahoge, she had white eyes, and wore a black tank top with white around the chest, she also wore black shorts and black thigh-high socks, her coat had a greenish color to it, she had bandages around her left (our right) arm, she had a broken cuff on her hand, similar to Dharc's, she also wore a glove on her right hand.

"I told you NOT to EVER, call me Dharky , Lyna!" the girl now known as Lyna was in a fit of laughter at Dharc's annoyance.

"Why?, don't want us to confuse you with that whorish Fortune Lady?" Hiita smirked at Dharc's anger. Dharc stood as to approach her, Hiita grinned and stood too. However before a fight could break out, Doriado entered the room, a calm and gentle smile on her face.

"Alright now, Hiita-san, what have I told you about talking like that?" Hiita grimaced a little, muttering an apology and sitting back down.

"Alright then, before we begin, I want to say something, as you know, the Elemental Charmers have now been completed, with Eria-san being the controller of Water, Hiita-san controlling Fire, Wynn-san controlling Wind, Dharc-kun controlling Darkness, and Lyna-san controlling the Light" they each gave a nod at her words.

"However, now I would like to introduce you 6 to a new breed of Charmers, I like to call them the Type Charmers" Doriado smiled a little, Hiita sweatdropped.

'_It's not that original, Sensei, seriously, think of a better name next time'_

"So, if you two would please, come in now" the door to the room opened, and in walked two girls, each looking around the same age as the other six.

"Everyone, meet Hana-san, the Plant Charmer"

"Yo! the girl grinned, her fingers in the 'V' pose. She had light green, leaf-looking hair and light green eyes. She to wore the coat, but under it was a plain, green colored, striped shirt. She wore a dark green skirt and had on red, thigh-high socks that were striped, but on the right side of her right (our left) sock, had a stripe going down the side, the other sock had the same stripe on the opposite side, the stripes on the right sock were slightly lower then the stripes on the left sock. She wore light blue shoes that had a green leaf on them.

"And Ippiki-san, the Beast Charmer"

"Sup?" the girl had dark gray/silver, slightly spiked hair. Her eyes broke the chain of each Charmer having the same eye color to their hair color, as hers was red. She to wore the coat, but it was a darker brown color. Under it she wore a black kimono top with the linings being a orange color, it was held on by a green sash. She also wore dark blue shorts, she had a sword strapped to her right leg. She wore purple knee-high socks and had on Black Boots, similar to Hiita's, but hers had, what looked like, Blood markings on them.

What was the odd part about Ippiki, was that she had five marks on her face, two marks on each cheek, and one on her nose. The two marks on the left side of her face (our right) were light green and purple. The ones on her other cheek were red and orange. The one on her nose seemed to point to the other marks and was a brownish color. She also wore a orange headband over her forehead, the ties were visible from the back of her head.

"**Hello"** the other six spoke. Doriado turned to Hana and Ippiki.

"Ippiki-san, you go sit next to Hiita-san, Hana-san, you can go sit next to Wynn-san" the girls nodded and walked to their seats. Before Doriado could start on her teachings, she laughed slightly to herself.

"Oh yes, silly me, I forgot something, Hana-san, Ippiki-san, don't you want to tell everyone something?" Ippiki sighed and stood just as Hana did.

"**We're twins"** the two spoke at once. This slightly surprised Aussa, Eria and Wynn, Lyna didn't seem to pay attention as she was looking at the gold necklace around her neck that Doriado got her for her birthday. Hiita and Dharc were the surprised ones, as they didn't look that much a like to them. Hana and Ippiki sat back down.

"Well then, let us begin class" Doriado spoke, a smile still on her face. The door suddenly opened, and in walked a annoyed looking Shadow Priestess.

"Doriado, how many tells must I tell you, YOU can NOT control Darkness, so leave Dharc to ME, got it?"

"Hehe, Gomen, Kage, I keep forgetting to send him out when I come into the class room, as he's supposed to make sure the others don't fight" the Shadow Priestess, who's name seemed to be Kage, rolled her eyes and walked over to Dharc, grabbed him by the hood of his coat, and literally dragged him out. Dharc gave a sigh of annoyance at this, she did it so many times it didn't bother him much anymore.

**Few Hours Later**

"So, now there are Type Charmers, huh?" Hiita spoke, looking over at Ippiki and Hana suspiciously.

"And?, there something wrong with that?" Ippiki spoke, glaring at the red head, Hana sighed at how her sister was acting. She turned to Eria.

"Hey, you got any kind of garden around here?" Eria nodded.

"Yep, just follow me" Hana nodded and excitedly followed Eria. Ippiki rolled her eyes before smirking.

"Your names Hiita, right?, follow me" Ippiki quickly snuck behind a tree and stealthily followed her sister and Eria, Hiita following her.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Hiita questioned.

"I hunt for fun, and for food, so I must know how to follow my prey without being detected" Hiita grinned lightly. Maybe Ippiki could join her and Dharc in their trouble making. After about 5 minutes, Eria had led Hana to a Garden.

"Here it is" Eria spoke, Hana smiled widely and sat down on her knees next to the small garden.

"You do have plants here!" she smiled a little more, if possible, up at Eria, she then turned back towards the plants.

"Don't worry you guys, Hana will make more friends for you all in no time!" Eria looked at the leaf-haired girl weirdly, thinking she was insane.

"Um, Hana?, are you, talking to the plants?" Hana looked up at her quizzically.

"Yeah, why?" Hana soon caught on though.

"OH, haha, sorry, should've told you earlier, I can speak with plants somehow, probably cause of my partner" with that said, a little thing of tangled roots slowly came out of the ground, it had two, green eyes, the white of it's eyes were black, however.

"Wow, your partner's Copy Plant huh?, that's pretty cool" Eria smiled a little and sat next to her. Back with Ippiki and Hana, Ippiki smirked slightly.

"Now, watch this" Ippiki pulled a small dagger out of her coat pocket, she aimed carefully then threw the dagger. It hit a flower and stuck it against the wall. Hana felt a tingle in her chest and saw the dead flower, her eyes widened.

"My heart!" she spoke, clutching her chest and falling backwards, faking death. Ippiki and Hiita, meanwhile, were cracking up with laughter.

"H-How did you-hahahahaha-know she would-hahahaha-do that?" Hiita spoke, in between fits of laughter.

"S-She's my twin, I-hahahaha-know a LOT of things about her!" Ippiki was now clutching her stomach. Hana meanwhile, sat back up, pull the dagger out of the wall, and looked it over.

"Ippiki!" She threw the dagger towards the tree they were hiding behind, it hit with a THUNK' and alerted the two that she knew they were there.

"L-Looks like Hana found us" Ippiki spoke, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Hana walked over, growling under her breath.

"Ippiki-sama!, I found us some good meat!" came a voice, and in floated a brown, furry creature with green, slim arms and three, sharp finger nailed fingers. It had slim, green legs, and three eyes, it also had sharp teeth, it was Sangan.

"G-Good, lemme get done dealing with Hana and we'll go get it" Hiita gave Ippiki a questioning look, shifting her eyes from her, to Sangan, then back.

"Oh, curious as to why Sangan's my partner when he's a fiend?, yeah, I don't really know either, and I don't really give a damn, but his 3 eyes are good for something I guess" Sangan now had a sad look on his face.

"Ippiki-sama, that really hurts you know!" Ippiki rolled her eyes, before turning to her sister.

"Yo, what up, sis?" Hana glared at Ippiki.

"Y-You know what, Ippiki-nee!, you killed that flower!" Ippiki laughed slightly.

"That all?, it was just a stupid flower, now, if you don't mind, I got food to hunt, want to come, Hiita?" the red-head nodded and followed the hunter.

"Hey, are those marks painted on or something?" Hiita's voice could be heard as the two walked off, out of earshot.

"Oi, Hana, you ok?" Eria asked, looking at the now teary-eyed girl.

"I-Ippiki knows how I feel about flowers and plants!, yet she still kills them just cause she knows it gets to me!" Eria laughed slightly.

"Don't feel bad, everyone has a bully that picks on them, Hiita picks on me just cause she's Fire and I'm Water, Dharc picks on Wynn, and Lyna picks on Dharc by calling him funny names" Hana smiled slightly and nodded.

"I-It's not her picking on me, were actually pretty close sisters. I just wish she would stop killing flowers and plants, ever since I first started talking to them, they've felt like more of a family to me, ya know?, you must feel the same way when Hiita kills a fish or something" Eria narrowed her eyes at the memory.

"Don't remind me. Anyway, want me to help you plant some more flowers?, I got some free time" Hana nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Hana smiled and shut her eyes, Eria smiled back.

"But I'm not gonna use any form of Water Manipulation to give them water" she laughed a bit before heading inside to get some flower seeds..


	2. A,,,,,,,,,,Ghost?

Second Chapter, and it introduces...the Zombie Charmer!.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, Lightsworn and Blackwings wouldn't be so powerful.

Another perfect day it was, 78 Degrees, clear skies, slightly windy, all in all a perfect day to go outside, then again, it was just after Summer, the month was September, so of course it would be perfect, that or someone was controlling the weather..

"Alright, Everyone, listen up" Doriado spoke. Once again, it was time for 'class', something Dharc, Hiita and Ippiki would pass out on if they could. Well, they could, but they were to scared of what Doriado would do to them if they did, as despite Doriado's kind look, there were some people that feared her.

"For this next lesson I have in mind, we might have to take a little trip" this instantly got Eria and Hikari's attention. While Eria was thinking of a Sea Lesson, Lyna was thinking of all the places to travel to. Hiita merely rolled her eyes, she never did like traveling. Ippiki though, was hoping it'd be near a good hunting spot. Hana was hoping it would be near a Garden of some kind, or near any kind of plants.

"So, where are we going to, Sensei?" Aussa spoke up, she didn't really mind traveling, as she could visit new places and learn new things.

'_Please don't let it be anywhere scary!' _thought Wynn, she never liked going to any place scary, sure, Doriado and the others were always with her, so she never had to be scared, it's just that she knew Hiita or Dharc would scare her for their own amusement, then again, they'd get in trouble with Doriado, which would seem to bring a smile to Wynn's face.

"It's a forest called 'Kowaimori'**[1]** that's just outside the village, Aussa-san" at that, Wynn sweatdropped, of course, a scary place, did Dharc or Hiita arrange this?.

"We can leave after everyone gets ready" Doriado turned and headed for the door. Opening it she spoke.

"So that means today's class is cancelled, can one of you go get Dharc-kun and Kage please?" Lyna stood.

"I'll go get Dharky!" Lyna ran off out the door like a bolt of lightning, laughing all the while.

"My, she sure is the energetic one" Doriado smiled and walked out the door. The others stood and made their way out the door.

"So, Wynn, believe in ghosts?" Hiita grinned at Wynn's scared look.

"N-No!, G-Ghosts aren't real!" Wynn spoke, giving a mad look at Hiita, she jumped when she felt Ippiki behind her.

"Really?, cause I heard there's a haunted house in the Kowaimori forest that has a murderous ghost residing in it" Wynn now had a terrified look on her face.

"Onee-chan, stop it" came Hana's voice, she smacked Ippiki on the head with a stick from behind her. Ippiki turned and bared her sharp teeth at Hana.

"Hana!" Hana ran off laughing with Ippiki on her tail, dagger in hand. Hana wasn't afraid, Ippiki would never actually want to severely hurt her, besides, they did this all the time.

"Congratulations, Hiita-san, you scared Wynn-san, _again_" came Eria's irritated voice, Hiita shrugged while smirking at the blue-haired girl.

"Not my fault she's so easy to scare. Kite**[2]**, Eria, we need to get ready to go" Hiita walked off with Eria in tow. Eria mocking Hiita under her breath childishly.

"It's alright, Wynn, you know Hiita scares you all the time. Besides, I don't think it's actually possible for Ghosts to exist unless it's a Duel Monster" Aussa spoke, a smile on her face and her hand on Wynn's shoulder. The girl nodded and smiled a tad bit.

"A-Arigato, Aussa-chan"

"Now come on, Wynn, we need to get ready to, I'm sure Dharc and Lyna are doing the same" the girl nodded and followed her friend back to their room. Meanwhile, a single, aqua eye was watching and listening in on the Charmers conversations just now through a slightly cracked window. The figure seemed to leap away into the shadows.

**Kowaimori Forest**

The forest was filled with tall tree's, something Hana seemed to enjoy despite the fact that Wynn was scared of the place. Which was really getting on Kage's nerves.

"I wonder if there's any meat around here" Ippiki spoke up, looking around for any kind of wild life.

"Onee-chan!, can't you go a single day without meat?"

"... No" Ippiki hung her head in shame, Lyna laughed at that.

"Hey, L-Lyna-chan?, c-can't you make us s-some light please?" Lyna smiled over at Wynn.

"Sorry, Wynnie, but no part of me glows in the dark"

"It ain't even that dark to begin with" Eria mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, the area around them began to get Darker. Hiita gave a angry look at Dharc.

"Dharc!" the boy raised his hands in defense.

"What?, I didn't do anything!...this time" Hiita groaned aloud, Eria grinned over at her.

"Why don't YOU make some light, Sparky?" Hiita growled dangerously at the Water User.

"Better yet, I'LL TORCH THIS WHOLE FOREST!, AND YOU ALONG WITH IT!" at that, Hiita held a fireball in her hands. Before she could do anything, Hana's hand was on her arm, she gave Hiita a dangerous look.

"Torch these tree's, and your head will end up on a silver platter, on my wall!" Hiita looked at the leaf haired girl weirdly.

"Hello?, forget about the Light Charmer?" Lyna spoke up, for once in a annoyed tone instead of her usual, perky?, tone. Lyna sighed and gathered some light in her hands, a small area around them lit up, before them stood a two story house.

"H-Hey, isn't that the rumored Haunted house?" Hiita spoke up, Eria grinned a little more over at the girl.

"Oh?, are you scared, Sparky?" Hiita's eyes glared death at the Water Charmer, she knew she hated being called Sparky!.

"HELL no!, Come on!" Hiita walked ahead of Doriado, Kage, and the other Charmers and nearly broke the jammed door in. Doriado sweatdropped at her aggressive nature. She shook her head a little then motioned for the others to follow her in.

"Yay!, I got new people to play with!" came a female voice, one that sounded close by, but no one was in sight.

"G-G-G-Ghost!" Wynn nearly screamed, hiding behind Doriado. Doriado sighed and spoke up.

"Alright, could you please come out now?, your scaring Wynn-san here" the voice just giggled.

"Why?, it seems like it'll be fun to scare you guys!" the voice laughed and faded away. Ippiki growled and clutched onto her staff tightly, which looked like a normal staff, aside from the slightly curved spikes at the top of it, around the jewel, which made it seem like it was also a Weapon.

"When I find that Ghost, I'm gonna kill it!" Hiita looked over at her quizzically.

"Girl, how can you kill something that's already dead?"

"Who says it's dead?, it's probably a Fairy playing tricks on us!"

"A Fairy?, get real, I don't think a Fairy would stay in a HAUNTED house and scare people just for kicks!"

"You two would" Aussa spoke, Wynn nodded in agreement.

"**WHO ASKED YOU?"** the two snapped, causing the other girls to laugh at them. Doriado sighed and spoke up.

"Alright, enough for now, let's split up into groups, to try and find whoever is in this house"

"**Hai"**

"Eria-san, you and Hiita-san shall go together, Hana-san and Ippiki-san, you two can go together since your twins, Dharc-kun, go with Lyna-san, and Wynn-san, you can go with Aussa-san, and I'll go with Kage" the group nodded and walked off with their assigned partners.

"Jeez, going through all this trouble, Ghosts don't exist in the first place" Aussa shook her head a little, sighing a bit. Her and Wynn were investigating the Living Room. Suddenly, the chairs and table in front of them began to levitate. Wynn shrieked in fear and jumped into Aussa's arms, Scooby-Doo style.

"E-Explain T-That!" Wynn spoke in a very scared tone, Aussa's eyes were wide in amazement. Suddenly, they could hear the giggling voice again, as the chairs and table launched towards them. Wynn jumped out of Aussa's arms and quickly ran and sat next to the wall, muttering 'This isn't real' under her breath over and over.

"Woh!" Aussa jumped out of the way of the flying furniture.

"Whatever that was, I think it's gone now" Aussa took a look around, indeed the craziness had stopped for now as nothing else was floating, and the giggling voice was gone. Aussa looked over at Wynn and noticed her trembling, laughing slightly she spoke.

"Wynn, you can come out of the corner now"

**With Eria & Hiita**

"I still get the feeling this is somehow your doing" Eria narrowed her eyes at the red-headed girl, who glared at her in return. The two were checking out the upstairs.

"If this was my doing, Sensei would've said 'Hiita-san had the idea of our next lesson being in Kowaimori' or something!" Hiita bared her teeth at the now laughing girl.

"You got a point there, maybe Dharc's doing?"

"Nope, he would've told me about it, we don't pull pranks on you guys unless we tell each other first" Hiita's hands were now in the pockets of her coat.

"Hey look!, It's Sparky-chan and Fishy-chan!" came the female voice of the apparent 'Ghost'.

"S-Sparky?" Hiita's anger was shown by the flames flowing around her.

"F-Fishy?" Eria was more confused then anything.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SPARKY!" Hiita yelled out, she held her hands above her head and formed a large fireball above her.

"GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!" Hiita threw the fireball forward, setting the whole hallway in front of them on fire.

"Hiita!" Eria pulled her Staff out of seemingly no where, spoke a chant under her breath, and fired off a stream of water from her staff to put out the flames.

"Hiita!, dammit girl, control your temper!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?" the voice of the ghost laughed at the two.

"Hahahahahahaha!, you two are so fun to mess with!, but now I gotta go find someone else to play with!" the voice faded as Hiita's right eye twitched in utter anger and annoyance.

**With Hana and Ippiki**

"Ugh, is nothing in here edible?, I'm so hungry!" Ippiki toppled over the refrigerator after seeing that it's contents were either molded, or uneatable. Hana sweatdropped, she knew investigating the Kitchen was a bad idea. Suddenly, the glass broke and in burst Sangan.

"Ippiki-sama!, I've finally found you!, this Forest is a–Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" Sangan floated backwards in fear, as Ippiki was approaching the creature with a hungry look on her face, drool escaping her mouth.

"Mmm, if I strip away your fur, and manage to start a fire, you'll make a nice meal" Ippiki smirked evilly. Before anything could be done, and any creatures could be eaten, the Knives and forks from the dish-drainer began to levitate.

"Haha!, dodge this!" came the ghost's voice. Ippiki successfully dodged the utensils by rolling out of the way, Hana though...well the forks and knives hit the ends of her coat and skirt and stuck her against the wall. The girl cried out and spoke to Ippiki.

"Ippiki!, get me off of this wall!" Ippiki narrowed her eyes, demanding as always.

"I'm the Beast & Beast-Warrior Charmer, Hana, not the Cooking Utensils Charmer" Ippiki looked up in time to see the Knives and forks now coming at her, luckily for her, she was fast enough to pull out the sword on her leg and slice the utensils in half.

"Hey!, your no fun!, I was just going to stick you to the wall for a while!" the voice faded away, Ippiki sighed and turned to her twin.

"Let's get you down from there".

**With Dharc and Lyna**

"I estimate that this building was abandoned 500 years ago!" Lyna spoke, wearing a detectives hat on her head, wait, where did she get that hat in the first place?.

"Lyna, your not a detective, even if you were, you'd suck bad at it" Lyna seemed to ignore Dharc and continued to use her Magnifying Glass (AGAIN, where did she get that?) to snoop around the basement. Lyna suddenly saw a bright object behind a few crates.

"Oh!, what's this?" the girl ran over to the crates to try and move them, but they proved to heavy.

"Move" came Dharc's voice, Lyna barely had time to see Dharc fire off a dark orb at the crates.

"Eep!" Lyna jumped out of the way, the crates were destroyed instantly when they were hit. Lyna gave Dharc a mad look.

"Dharky!, warn me next time!" Dharc's eyebrow twitched, she was going to die by his hands one day...

"Now, to investigate!" the girl ran over to the bright object, picked it up, and looked at it closely.

"This must be some ancient artifact that prevents people in this house from passing on, and instead become ghosts!" Lyna smirked at her brilliance.

"Give me that" Dharc snatched the thing she was holding in her hand. She tried to take it back, but Dharc's hand in her face prevented her from getting any closer.

"This is a hair clip you Airhead"

"Don't call me a Airhead you Ding-Bat!" Dharc glared at the girl.

"I can call you whatever I please, lightbulb-kisser!"

"Hey!, I only did that once!" Dharc's eyes now gave her a creepy look, that was something he didn't know, and could've gone without knowing.

"Hahahahaha!, you guys are so funny to watch!" the ghost's voice rang out, Dharc narrowed his eyes.

"In fact, you all are so amusing, I'll reveal myself to you as a reward for entertaining me!" the voice faded before it was loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Attention everyone!, if you want to meet me, come to the Attic at once!"

"Finally, She's mine!" Hiita ran off with Eria on her tail.

"Finally, She's dead!" Ippiki turned away from her still barely trapped sister, who had just two knives in her coats sleeve keeping her on the wall.

"Hello!, twin trapped to wall here!, Ippiki-nee!" Hana felt like crying when she saw Ippiki walk off. She grabbed the two knives with her free arm and pulled them out, flinging them at Ippiki, whom in returned sliced them in half with her sword, Ippiki turned to face her.

"I wasn't really going, I was going to let you get free yourself and wait by the doorframe, dummy" Ippiki smiled a tad bit at her twin.

"Well you could've told me that, Baka!" Hana ran up to her twin and ran with her towards the attic.

"So the ghost is going to reveal herself?, good, come on, Wynn" Wynn nervously nodded and followed the smarter girl up the stairs.

"That damn ghost is going to pay for wasting our time" came Kage's voice, Doriado laughed slightly and led her towards the attic.

**Attic**

"Well now, is everyone here?" Doriado asked, standing just outside the doorframe.

"**Yes Sensei"** spoke 8 voices, all the Charmers were here, and she knew for a fact Kage was next to her.

"Very well then, let's meet this ghost" Doriado kept her smile as she opened the door and led the others inside. Moonlight shun through the window, and floating in front of it, was a girl who looked as old as the Charmers, from her waist down was a ghostly tail. You could see right through her.

"So, you're the ghost staying here?" Aussa spoke up. Eria, Lyna and Hana were keeping the 3 hot heads from attacking the ghost girl.

"Yep!, My name's Obako!" the girl smiled, her hands were in her sleeves, which were a little on the long side. She pulled her hands out of her sleeves to show a staff in her hand, one that looked like it had a Cartoonish skull on the top of it, it's open jaw had a purple jewel in it.

"Wait a minute!, T-That's a-!" Hiita's eyes were wide, Doriado smiled and nodded.

"Girls, Dharc-kun, meet Obako, the Zombie Charmer" Obako frowned.

"No!, Ghost Charmer!, I don't like Zombies that much as their mindless idiots!" suddenly, Obako began to become tangible, and her ghostly tail vanished and got replaced by her legs.

"That's why I can use my magic to look like a ghost!" now that she was tangible, Obako's outfit could now be seen. Obako had multi-color hair, the left side of her hair was red, while the other side was pink. Her eyes were the same color, but on the opposite sides. Obako wasn't wearing the Charmer coat, but she was wearing a shirt like Hana's but it was pink. It had a orange, goofy looking Pumpkin on it.

Her skirt was also multi-colored. The colors from left to right were: Yellow, orange, gray, orange, red and yellow. She also wore light blue shoes, the socks she was wearing were dark green that had a Scythe on each one. Strangely, one side of her hair, the red side, was spiked and unkept while the other, the pink side, was smooth, and had a hair clip in it.

"I met Obako-san here yesterday, once she told me she was the Z–Ghost Charmer, I invited her to stay with us, but she said she would if we could entertain her" Doriado explained, Obako took the coat Doriado held out.

"And you succeeded!" she smiled and pulled the coat on, she held her fisted hands in front of her with her hands still in the long sleeves of her shirt and stuck her tongue out, giving her face a goofy look.

"Well, let's head back everyone" Doriado smiled and turned towards the door, leading the others out of the attic and towards the exit.

"_Didn't we come here for something?" _Eria thought, scratching her head slightly.

"_Sensei forgot the lesson...again"_ Aussa sighed slightly, oh well, she could come back anytime now that she knew where this place was.

Second Chapter done.

**[1]** 'Kowaimori' can mean 'Scary Forest'.

**[2]** 'Kite' means 'Come'.

Hm, Who's next?, and who was that mysterious person watching them? XD.


	3. An Angel, Insect, Pyro & Demon?

Took a long while, but it's here, isn't it?...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, you think my Type Charmers would be FAKE?...sorry 'bout that...Also don't own Caramelldansen...

* * *

After the little Haunted House incident, Obako was invited to stay with Doriado and co.. Needless to say she accepted, saying that "It was getting boring scaring random people". Even so, Obako still used her powers of transforming into a Ghost to try and scare the others.

"OBAKO!" though there was one, that Obako should NOT have scared, and that was Kusareen* Ippiki, Obako succeeded in scaring Ippiki when she was getting dressed, the hunter did not appreciate it, luckily she made sure to get dressed before trying to kill the goofy girl.

"Onee-chan!, Calm down!" Hana, the younger of the Kusareen Twins, was having quite a hard time keeping her sister from killing the girl. Hana herself was never that psychically strong, and to hold someone like Ippiki, who kept herself strong psychically, held back, was a tough thing to do.

"Let go of me, Hana, I'll give that girl what's coming to her!" it wasn't just Hiita, that had trouble controlling her temper, Ippiki also had trouble controlling it if she was scared or annoyed by someone, in this case, Obako.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?" yelled Dharc, he rubbed his temples in utter annoyance. Being the only guy in the Charmers so far was tough, he had to put up with all this crap all the time.

"Ippiki, you go out and get some air to CALM yourself DOWN, Ok?" Dharc sighed, Ippiki growled and walked towards the door. Dharc turned to look at the other twin.

"Hana, go with her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble"

"H-Hai" the leaf-haired girl nodded and ran after her older sister. Lyna grinned at Dharc in amusement.

"A tough and leading Dharc is so Kawii!" Lyna laughed at Dharc who was now giving her a evil look. Lyna always made fun of Dharc in one way or another, just to make him mad and see what he would do or say.

"Dharc-san, before you kill Lyna, Doriado-sensei wants you and me to help her with breakfast" came Eria's voice, Dharc sighed and gave a final evil look to Lyna before going towards the Kitchen. Eria stuck her tongue out at Lyna and followed Dharc.

"Oh!, Eria no Baka!" for a week now, Eria and Lyna had both been fighting over Dharc, whom of which had no clue what they were arguing about whenever he walked in on them.

**In the Village**

"That Damn Obako pisses me off to no end!" Ippiki spoke angrily, slamming her fist into a wall, knocking off a flyer in the progress.

"You know what I want to hold in my hands right now, Hana?, OBAKO'S THROAT!" Hana rolled her eyes and looked down at the fallen flyer.

"Hm, what's this?" Hana reached down and picked it up, reading it over.

"Hey, Nee-chan, listen to this: 'Charners presents the famous Nadakai** Tenshi*** live on stage, January the 22nd at 7:00. Tickets are on sale now. Come and enjoy the show'" Ippiki looked over Hana's shoulder and read it.

"Who the heck is this 'Tenshi' person?, I've never heard of 'em"

"So, think we should go?, the shows tomorrow night"

"Sure, why not, we can go get tickets for all of us"

"Mm!, Agreed!" Hana smiled, she grabbed Ippiki and ran off towards the location of the ticket booth.

**Ticket Booth**

"So, you girls wants Tickets for the show, eh?, well your in luck, we have 40 tickets left, how many do you need?" the ticket salesman was young, in human years he looked around the age of 25.

"Well, were taking quite a few friends with us, lets see, There's the 6, with those two, there's us, Obako, I think that's 11 of us"

"Coming right up"

"So, how much is this gonna cost us?"

"Lucky for you, Tenshi is a nice girl, and never wants us to over charge our tickets, so that'll be $50.00"

"Sounds fair enough" Ippiki shrugged, pulling some money out of her pocket and handing it to the man.

"Nee-san, you should really get something to carry your money in" Ippiki grinned, pulling her coat back to fully show the sword strapped to her leg.

"You think anyone would be stupid enough to go after me?"

"Point, you have that, a dagger, some kind of poison, it's ridiculous"

"Here's your tickets" the man was getting a little nervous with all this talk of weapons and poisons. Hana smiled and took the tickets, thanking the man and leaving with her sister. Unknown to them, a red, slitted eye was watching them, grinning, showing off the figures sharp teeth. The figure vanished a minute later.

**House**

"A...Concert?" Hiita looked the flyer over.

"Just what the hell is a Concert anyway?"

"A concert is usually done by singers, mainly used for bands, to entertain others and make money at the same time" Aussa spoke, shrugging a bit, Hiita looked back at her.

"Thank you for not making it complicated" Hiita grinned at the look on Aussa's face, which was now one of annoyance.

"Sounds like so much fun!, can we go, Sensei?" Eria was practically begging the older woman, whom laughed a bit and nodded.

"Sure, why not?, besides, Hana-san and Ippiki-san already bought the tickets"

"Yay!" Eria and Lyna cheered, then looked at the other and gave a mad look, Dharc raised a curious eyebrow, but shrugged it off, girls.

**Concert Night**

"Woh, how did we NOT notice this yesterday?"Ippiki wondered, looking at the big stage. The girls, aside from Hiita, Ippiki and Kage, were all in dresses that matched their hair color, Doriado still kept her hat on. Ippiki still had her Kimono top on, but now had on a black jacket rather then her Charmer jacket. Hiita went as she usually dresses, with the exception of her white shirt being buttoned up and wearing shorts instead of a skirt.

"I wonder who this Tenshi person is, anyway?" before Eria could get her answer, a girl with smooth, white hair walked onto the stage. Her bangs seemed to form a Halo around her forehead. She had gold eyes and wore a white and yellow striped dress that went to her knee's. She wore light green thigh-high socks and blue shoes. She looked no older then Hana & Ippiki. The girl smiled at the large crowd.

"Wow, look at the crowd. Um, Thank you for coming, everyone!, I hope you enjoy the show!" the girls voice was almost angelic. Instead of using a microphone, she wore a head set with a small microphone on it that went to her mouth.

"So, t-that's Tenshi" Wynn spoke softly, not wanting to get anyone other then the other Charmers attention.

"Yosh, Everyone!, this song is a interactive one, just do what I do, sing along if you want!, Mushi!, come out and join me for this one!" Tenshi pointed to another girl backstage, the girl had black and yellow striped hair pulled into a pony-tail. Right now she was wearing a red jacket over a green and black striped shirt. She also wore black pants under a pink skirt, she had on thigh-high brown socks with black spots on them and white shoes. She had green eyes. Mushi nodded, joining the young singer on the stage.

"Kounetsu-kun, Hit it!" this time, it was a man who's hair looked like it was in a fire shape. His hair was red, his eyes orange, just under his left eye was a fire tattoo. He wore a brown leather jacket over a black shirt. He also wore black jeans and red shoes. Kounetsu nodded, Seconds later, music started up. And with that, Tenshi and Mushi looked like they were ready to start singing and dancing.

"ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah

Wonder are you ready to join us now?

Hands in the air, we will show you how.

Come and try,

Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.

Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong

They have heard,

This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing!" everyone seemed to cheer and clap at the end of the song. Most, if not all, of the crowd seemed to join in the dancing as soon as Tenshi started. The only exceptions seemed to be Hiita, Kage, and Dharc. Ippiki only joined in to keep her younger twin happy, she had a annoyed look on her face though.

"Wow, that was great!" Lyna smiled, clapping. Tenshi was happy that everyone seemed to enjoy her song, she spotted the Charmer group, narrowing her eyes to get a better look, she spoke.

"Hey!, you guys in row 5!, after the concert, meet me back stage, I wanna talk with you!" after that was said, she turned to the back.

"Alright, Kounetsu, next song please!"

* * *

**After the concert, backstage.**

* * *

"Yes, Tenshi-san, you wanted to see us?" Doriado asked, smiling at the younger girl, the others around her.

"Would you, by any chance, happen to be Elemental Mistress Doriado?"

"Why, yes, I would, why?" the white haired singer suddenly latched onto Doriado in a hug.

"Sensei!, it's been a while!, did you forget about me?, it's me, Tenshi the Angel Charmer!" Doriado thought for a moment, then remembered, she smiled down at the girl and put her hand on her head.

"Sorry, Tenshi-san, I didn't forget, it's just been awhile, you grew up, and I didn't recognize you"

"Then maybe this will help" Tenshi walked off to the side, pulled out her Charmer coat, and put it on, she walked back in front of Doriado and smiled.

"Remember now?"

"Yes, I do"

"O-Oi!, Tenshi!, you shouldn't put that on!" came the girl known as Mushi's voice, she ran up to Tenshi and grabbed the coat.

"Calm down, Mushi, their like us, that orange haired woman is Sensei"

"R-Really?, wow, KOUNETSU!, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"COMING!" yelled the man from far off, he ran up to the other two singers and gave them each a annoyed look.

"What?"

"Meet Sensei, Doriado-sensei"

"Sensei?" Kounetsu bowed.

"What are you doing here, Sensei?, and who are they?"

"Well, it was Hana-san and Ippiki-san who saw the Ad for your concert, so we decided to come, oh yes, and this is Eria, Hiita, Wynn, Aussa, Dharc, and Lyna, their the Elemental Charmers, you can figure out who's who based on their eye and hair color I guess" Doriado laughed.

"And this is Hana, the Plant Charmer, her older twin sister, Ippiki, the Beast/Beast-Warrior Charmer, and Obako, the Ghost Charmer" the group all bowed to the three.

"You all, I would like you to meet Tenshi, the Angel Charmer, Mushi, the Insect Charmer, and Kounetsu, the Pyro Charmer, their-" suddenly, they got interrupted by a man slamming into the wall shouting 'D'AHHH!'. Both groups had a look of confusion.

"Akuma-kun, is that you?" the man fell backwards, he had spiky black hair with two Ahoge's, which were red, sorta like devil horns, his eyes were red and slitted, he wore a gray Charmer coat, and had on a black shirt with a skull on it, he wore purple pants and black boots, he had sharp teeth and markings under his eyes similar to the Dark Magician's when he was known as 'Mahado'.

A young girl in a black dress floated above him, she had black wings out of her back and gold rings around her wrists, her hair was black and down to her back. She had a hair-clip shaped like a butterfly in her hair, her hair covered one of her eyes, she had green eyes and two small horns on her head.

"A-Akuma-k-kun" the girl spoke softly, a worried look on her face.

"Akuma?, wait, don't tell me it's the Psychopath Akuma I'm thinking of" Ippiki paled a bit, not in fear of his power, in fear of his insanity, the boy known as Akuma stood straight in a instant, before screaming 'D'AHHH!' again and slamming into the wall on the other side of the room.

"A-Akuma-kun!" the girl flew over to him.

"You know him, Ippiki-nee?"

"Yeah, Akuma the Demon Charmer and his partner, Fiend Roar Deity Cruz"

"Well, crazy or not, we should see if he wants to come home with us"

"Yeah, about that, Sensei, were on tour around the Spirit World, we can't come home right now" Tenshi spoke, hoping Doriado wouldn't get mad, instead, she smiled.

"That's ok, Tenshi-san, just don't get yourself hurt, ok?"

"Speaking of your band, why the hell is it called 'Charner'?" Hiita spoke up, Tenshi narrowed her eyes at Kounetsu.

"Kounetsu!, It's 'Charmer' not 'Charner'!"

"Well sorry!, Not like I do a thousand other things!"

"Oi!, Does it matter?, I'll help you, Kounetsu, if you can't even do the flyers right!" Mushi spoke up, Doriado laughed at their fighting.

"Alright, calm down, you three, no need to fight, it was only a little mistake"

"Yeah, anyway, let's grab that Akuma guy and go home" Hiita spoke, walking over to Akuma, she grabbed him by the hood and dragged him away, Cruz following with a worried look.

"Well, Bye, Tenshi-san, Mushi-san, Kounetsu-kun, good seeing you" Doriado smiled, walking away with the others following.

"Let us know when you come back here!, we'll always come!" Lyna yelled back, leaving with the others. Tenshi, Mushi and Kounetsu waving as they left.

* * *

Chapter 3 done.

*Kusareen = Inseparable Relation, meaning Hana and Ippiki are inseparable.

** Nadakai = Famous.

***Tenshi = Angel.

So yes Tenshi's full name basically means "Famous Angel" XD.


	4. The plot starts?

I guess this starts Chapter 4, R&R as always, if you wish =P.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does NOT belong to me, only my Type Charmers and all other OC's here.

_

**-**  
**Secret Village of Endymion, 2:00 PM.**  
**-**

Explosions, many of them could be heard inside the gates of the village.

"Explosions?, Here?" spoke the voice of a young man, a young man wearing a gray coat, the hood over his head, the shadows of the hood covering his face from just above his mouth up, his white eyes could still be seen, out of the shadows the covered his face, the bottom half of a Moon and Sun could be seen under his eyes. His coat covered most of his black shirt, he also wore blue jeans and black boots.

"That is quite unusual, I should check it out" the man spoke before vanishing into thin air. At the site of the explosion, a girl with blond hair and red eyes wearing a torn up brown coat could be seen, standing on a roof.

"Where did you go?" the girl spoke, her voice devoid of nearly all emotion, her eyes scanning the crater the explosion had cause, when the dust cleared, a man with black, spiked hair with yellow lightning bolt-like streaks on the bangs and side could be seen, he had a metal plate over his left eye with a robotic eye on it, wearing a brown coat and a metal arm could be seen from the right sleeve. The mans one, brown eye glared up at the girl.

'Damn it, she's a persistent one, how the hell does she track me down the way she does?' the mans red, robotic eye scanned the area, he pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, in hopes of getting away.

"You shall not leave" spoke the girl, her arms changed into cannons and fired off at where he stood, after the explosion, she changed the cannons back into her arms and jumped down to where he stood, she saw he was gone.

"He is not dead yet" the girl narrowed her eyes, and like a flash of lightning, sped off in another direction. Just after she left, the hooded man arrived on the scene.

"Hm, no one's here, must've already left, still, this is...strange" the man shook his head and decided to investigate more later, he vanished once again, heading home.

"I'm home" came the mans voice, walking into the house but not lowering his hood.

"Welcome home, Kaos-kun, what was with the explosions?" came the voice of a soft hearted woman. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue, metal looking hat on her head with gold designs on it, it was curved at the top and was colored gold. It also had a white cloth coming from the back of it, stopping just at her shoulders. The woman also wore a blue dress with no sleeves, having gold markings on it as well, where the sleeves were, were red feathers, she wore blue gloves that stopped just below the shoulder.

"When I arrived, I couldn't tell what exactly happened, but it looked like explosions a cannon would cause, I'll investigate more later, Mother" the boy now named Kaos walked into the Kitchen and grabbed a apple from the table. Kaos' mother could be recognized as Norsewemko.

"You overwork yourself, Kaos-kun, you need to relax once in a while"

"Mother, If I relax, I can become weaker over time, if I become weaker over time, I would not be able to help Tempest-sensei protect this village, I can afford no rest, if you need me, I'll be in the basement training" Kaos took a bite of the apple and proceeded downstairs into the basement. Norsewemko sighed and shook her head.

"That boy, he should know he can die from overworking himself, I should call Shirafune over to force him to have a break" with that, she walked over to the phone and dialed this 'Shirafune's' phone number. Minutes later, she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?, Shirafune?...yes, it's me, Kaos' mother...Oh I'm doing fine, you?...Well, Kaos-kun seems to be overworking himself again, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a while?...you would?, great!, bye" upon hanging up the phone, a kind, yet evil looking smile was on Norsewemko's face.

"He WILL rest weather he wants to or not..."

**-**  
**Just outside...**  
**-**

"Yay!, I get to see Kaos-kun again!" spoke a girl with ice blue hair and equally ice blue eyes. Her hair was tied into a pony-tail by a blue ribbon with white spots on it, her hair reached at least her waist in length. She wore a brown coat and a purple shirt under it with the same white spots on it, possibly resembling snow, she also wore black, wrist length, fingerless gloves, also wearing a green skirt with blue lining on the top and bottom, having pink, oval shaped lines on it, with a weird yellow symbol in the middle. She also wore knee-high black socks with the same pink stripes and black shoes, with the top being blue and having blue spikes on the bottom of the shoes.

"Going to see Kaos again, Shira-san?" Shirafune stopped running and looked over to the source of the voice, a woman with blue hair and equally blue eyes, her hair was short and spiked at the bangs. She wore a light brown/gray coat with red stripes on it and under it a black tank-top that didn't cover her stomach, with a odd design on the shirt. She wore two black wrist bands, one had a "4" on it, the other a birds head, she wore black shorts, along with black shoes and red socks. Strangely she had a gray, cylinder shaped object on her back, with, what looked like, seals on it. She currently had on blue lipstick.

"Fo-Nee-Chan!" Shirafune hugged the much older girl, whom rolled her eyes.

"I'm NOT your Sister for the last time, Shira-san!, now stop calling me that and stop latching onto me for no reason!" the older girl shoved Shirafune off of her.

"We might as well be, we both got blue hair and blue eyes!" the girl didn't seed depressed or mad in the least that the older woman was annoyed at her actions.

"Whatever" the woman sighed.

"ANYWAY, I'm going to investigate those explosions, you keep Kaos distracted so he won't overwork himself"

"HAI!" the girl smiled and ran off, confusing Fo even more.

"Is that girl on a permanent sugar high or something?" whatever the case, the older woman shook her head and walked off towards the site of the explosions.

**Kaos' House**

"Hm, Shira-chan should've been here by n-" Norsewemko's words were cut off by a soft knocking on the door, answering it, she saw Shirafune on the other side.

"Ah, there you are, Shira-chan, come on in, Kaos-kun is in the basement"

"Again?" the girls voice sounded disappointed, she had a mad look and raced down the stairs, Kaos' yell of surprise could be hear, along with a loud 'BAM'. Norsewemko shook her head.

"Shira-chan shouldn't surprise him when he's lifting weights..."

_Outside on the roof_

"She has arrived, it seems" Spoke a much older girl, where Kaos' was 16, this girl looked 19. She had black hair with orange highlights that covered her right eye, some of her hair was also pulled into a spiked pony-tail on the top of her head, which all were colored orange, the rest of her hair went to her back. She had mahogany colored eyes, and a black, circle shaped piercing just below each eye and under her mouth, she also had tear marks under her eyes and wore a mahogany colored headband with a gold plate on it.

Her clothing consisted of a dark purple jacket over a mahogany colored short sleeved shirt, which had four, gray colored, oval shaped symbols on it. Near the end of the Jackets sleeves, it had five circles on it, each one going from black, to orange, to black again and so forth. She wore blue-jeans with holes in the knees and black boots, she too had a weird, cylinder shaped object on her back.

"It does not concern me, however, those explosions, they need investigating" with that, the goth looking girl vanished into thin air.

_Down Below_

"Shirafune, I am warning you to get the HELL away from me!" came Kaos' voice, the girl in question kept inching closer to Kaos, with a normal, happy smile on her face, no evil thoughts in mind...yet.

"Why?, You overwork yourself, Kaos-kun, come on!, let's go outside and have some fun!, if you stay down here, your skin will turn so pale you'll look like a Vampire!" the girl was laughing slightly at the thought of that.

"Then again, it's hard to tell what you look like cause of that hood of yours" the girl had a disappointed look on her face, before turning to a evil grin.

"Let me fix that!" the girl lunged at Kaos, who himself got out of the way, glaring at the girl.

"Nice try, Shirafune" with that, he ran off upstairs, outside, and into the town, making Shirafune even happier.

"Mission get Kaos-kun into the city, accomplished!, next mission: Make him buy me something!" the girls face resembled that of a cat now (think the smiley: :3 ) as she gave chase to the boy.

At the explosion site

Fo stood on top of a building, looking down at the big crater, wondering what could've happened.

"Gas explosion?, nah, not likely in this kinda village, same with a enemy attack from the outside, Hm" her thoughts were interrupted when the girl who was on Kaos' house appeared on a house next to the one Fo was on. Fo turned to the girl and narrowed her eyes.

"Nekura, what are you doing here?" the goth girl now known as Nekura turned to the woman.

"Why?, I was curious as to what made the explosion, same as you, Sea-Serpent Charmer" the girl looked at the coat she was wearing.

"Wearing the coat of your ex-boyfriend yet again?, that shall not make him return, if anything, it will just increase the sadness in your heart" the girl mentally smirked when Fo got angry at her.

"S-SHUT UP!, You don't know anything about Taka!"

"Oh?, I do know he is nothing but a foolish traitor now, he was so weak as to succumb to the small amount of Darkness in his heart, and leave the woman he loved so very much, maybe he didn't love you after all?" the girl jumped away from the house she was on as Fo attacked her, with a sword that had a black blade, the thing that was in her cylinder container.

"Do you want me to slaughter you, Nekura?, I'll be more then happy to oblige!"

"You?, defeat me?, that is very unlikely, Charmer, with your rage consuming you, and thinking of nothing but your possibly, by now, deceased lover, you will not win, you never have a clear enough mind to even fight a Sangan properly" the girl again dodged another one of her attacks.

"Nekura!, I'm warning you to shut up about Taka!, I WILL slaughter you, and not even think of how your brother and mother will be affected!" the girl narrowed her eyes at the woman, her mahogany eyes suddenly had rings in them.

"Do as you wish, I do not care for Kaos nor my mother, and they think the same of me" the girl pulled out a red gun from the gun holster on her belt, she aimed it at Fo.

"Tell me, do you still wish to fight?" before Fo could even react, the sleeve of her coat was torn and there was a cut on her arm, she grabbed the wound, using pressure to make it stop bleeding.

"My gun skills are far superior to your Sword and Magic skills, I am too fast for your melee attacks, and any magical attacks you should so happen to try are meaningless thanks to the** Nagasu Seishou** I have with me" the girl put the gun back in it's holster, her eyes returning to normal.

"However, I do not have a reason to kill you Fo, you are suffering right now from losing Taka" with that, the girl vanished, leaving a very angry Fo behind.

"How in the freaking world can Kaos stand having such a irritating older sister?" the girl then yelled then slammed her sword into the building she was standing on, destroying it almost instantly cause of the sword itself.

"Nekura, I'll prove you wrong, one day, Taka, I'll find him, and bring him back!"

Elsewhere, in a Dark Dimension

"So, is that what you desire, Master?" with a nod from a dark figure, the man bowed and vanished, heading for a graveyard.

"If that is what you wish to achieve, Makai-sama, I, Taka, shall assist you in any way possible, Ninjai and Dokuhebi will be brought to our side soon, and the world will be yours".

_

I guess that ends this chapter, and without the original 6 appearing o_0. Also, if you wanna take a guess at which types Kaos & Shirafune represent, go ahead, I'll reveal them in the next chapter, Taka should be easy to figure out once you translate his name. No Nekura is not a Type Charmer.

Nagasu: To Drain.  
Seishou: Energy.

So it basically means "To Drain Energy", meaning that thing will endlessly absorb any and all magical attacks, or suck up the energy used in any kind of attack.


	5. the Stone and the Serpent

Next chapter is go XP. Oh yes, Kaos' and Shirafune's types: Spellcaster and Aqua respectfully, like always, I own nothing but the OC's in this story :P.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing except my OC's, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Blackwings wouldn't exist in the OCG/TCG and be Anime Only...

* * *

_Somewhere near the Sogen_

"There's nothing to do, I wish SOMETHING interesting would start soon" this was the voice of a girl who appeared much older then she truly was. The girl was lying in the grass, a Dummy Golem with her and a motorcycle not to far off.

"Riku-sama not speak trouble, trouble come if trouble spoke of" spoke the Dummy Golem in a caveman accent, the girl known as Riku rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with the creature.

"Shut up, Dummy, no matter what happens, I can take care of it"

"Like Riku-sama smashed Granmarg?" The Golem gave the girl a annoyed look, getting a equal one back in return.

"Shut up!, I smashed him cause he smashed my last 'cycle when we fought!"

"Last bike with motor not Riku-sama's anyway" the girl glared death at the Golem, clearly telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"So what?, I never get caught!, and that's the only time I steal anyway!" the girl groaned loudly before turning on her side, looking away from the Golem. The girl had black hair with two red streaks on some of her hair that fell across her shoulders. Part of her long hair was done up in two pony-tails on the back of her head, some of it had pink strips in it. Her eyes were multi-colored, her left eye red and her right blue.

Her outfit consisted of a violet jacket with short sleeves that was left open. She had on a gray, button up shirt that didn't cover her stomach. She had short, gray, detached sleeves on her arms starting at her elbows and ending at her wrists. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes. Lastly she had on aqua colored gloves.

"Riku-sama, stealing bad thing, Doriado-san or Shinbou-sama[**1**] get angry at Riku-sama for stealing" the girl rolled her eyes.

"What's your point?, I'm not scared of them, unlike the others" the girl simply sighed and sat up, she stretched her arms above her head and looked over at her, more then likely stolen, Motorcycle.

"Say, what say we go visit Hinote-chan?[**2**], I'm sure she wouldn't mind the visit" the girl, this time, smiled down at the creature, who only nodded it's head.

"Ok, Dummy agrees" the girl nodded at his words and stood, Dummy Golem still thought it was amazing that, whereas the tallest of the Type Charmers was Taka at 5'11, followed by Fo at 5'9, Riku was 6'1, making her taller then any of the others.

"Alright, off to see Hinote-chan!" the girl ran to the cycle, Dummy Golem hurriedly went over to the side cart and jumped in, before Riku started up the cycle and sped off towards the Mountains.

**Doriado's house**

"Oi!, Hana!, where'd you go?" Ippiki yelled, walking around outside and looking for her Twin, she shook her head at her forgetfulness and went straight to the Garden, she was shocked when she saw Hana wasn't there, but a note was. The angry hunter grabbed the note and read it.

_Beast Charmer._

'_If you want your Sister back, fight me in the Sogen Area within 48 hours, prove to me that you are worthy enough to carry that sword in your sisters defense. Do not worry, I shall not harm her until our fight is over, I shall do what I can to keep her alive as well. If you win, I'll let her go and leave you alone, if you lose, you will surrender your sword, and one of you shall die._

'

Ippiki was now both Angry and Confused. Angry at the person who had dared to kidnap her younger twin, but confused as to who this person was, why they seemed to be mad at her for having a sword, and for only signing their name with a Star. Ippiki crushed the note in her hand.

'_Doesn't matter, Hana, I'm coming, and I dunno who you are, 'Star', but I'm gonna kick your ass and send you to hell and back for kidnapping Hana!' _thought Ippiki, she turned and ran back towards the house, to get everything she needed to travel to the Sogen. While running upstairs, the girl nearly ran into the Demon Charmer going down the stairs, Ippiki didn't bother to apologize as she continued upstairs.

"That girl, she has no manners at all, huh, Cruz?" Akuma spoke, smiling over at his partner who just smiled back at him, truth be told, Akuma wasn't as crazy or psychotic as everyone believed, that was just a act he put on, he didn't know why he needed to, he just did.

"Looks like she's in a rush anyway, eh, I'm hungry, want something to eat, Cruz?"

"S-Sure" the girl nodded her head and followed Akuma into the Kitchen. She couldn't believe just how much Akuma changed from the day she met him.

_Flashback._

"_HAHAHAHAHA!" A maniacal laughter could be heard coming from a burning village, a man with black hair with two red horns on his head could be seen walking through the fire, his eyes red and slitted, the white of his eyes were black and he had black, sharp, markings under his eyes, his long fangs and claws had blood on them, jet black wings were on his back, but they looked injured._

"_Now, WHO'S NEXT?" The young man looked around, looking for more victims, seeing none, he scowled and ran out of the burning village, looking for another to destroy. The boy ran along a path he thought lead to another village, when the path ended, no village was in sight, until he looked up and saw a village floating in the sky, just out of his reach, he growled in anger at this._

"_DAMMIT!" the young demon thought of ways he could get up there, he knew he could fly, but some lucky bastard had injured his wings in the last village, so he couldn't at the moment, his train of thought was interrupted when he heard sobbing coming from a nearby bush, curious, he followed the sounds and ripped the bushes from the ground, revealing a young girl looking up at the demon boy with a frightened look._

"_Eh?, Who the hell are you, kid?" he snarled, scaring the girl even more, he didn't know why, but something in his mind was keeping him from outright slaughtering the poor girl._

'Dammit, why can't I just kill this kid and put her out of her misery?' _he thrashed his head back and forth, trying to shake any pure thoughts from his head._

'_You know you can't kill her, cause your heart ain't completely corrupted by the darkness, there is still a chance to forget your path of darkness' the nagging voice in his head irritated him, it was driving him insane!. He cracked open his eyes and looked down at the girl, her sobbing stopped, but tears still rolled down her face and she still look frightful of him._

'Why can't you just leave me be?'

'_Because, you know you have even just a tad bit of light in your heart, as long as it is there, I shall be here, forget this path of bloodshed, do you really want to be known as someone who would even kill a little child?'_

'GAH!, SHUT UP!'

'_Even if I do, I will not leave you be, do not kill this girl, stray from the path of darkness and walk on the path of light, or you shall live your life in misery and die alone'_

'D-Dammit!, shut up!, W-Why am I feeling weak, dammit, I hate this light!' _the demon child dropped the bush in front of him and grabbed his head, groaning and falling to his knee's, his eyes wrenched shut, the light and dark within him fighting for control. _

"_U-Um, a-are y-you o-ok?" the girl stuttered, she wasn't absolutely sure she should be talking to this man, or, demon, but, after all the mocking and abandonment she just went through, she thought things couldn't be much worse anyway._

"_R-Run away girl, get out of here" was his only warning, the girl didn't move, where would she run to anyway?, no way was she going back up there. The boy yelled out in anger, before his horns turned to two ahoge's in his hair, and the black of his eyes turned white once more, the markings became less jagged on his face, and the wings on his back vanished out of sight._

'Damn you to freaking hell and back!, you're in control for now, but don't let your guard down, I'll slaughter you and become true once more some day!'

'_The words of a true demon, begone from this child's body, you are not wanted here' the two voices in the boy's head silenced after that, he panted and let go of his head, opening his eyes and looking at the girl._

"_S-Sorry I scared you, are you alright?, what happened?" the boy asked, the girl gulped and spoke._

"_M-My friend's, they keep p-picking on me a-and abandoned me, I-I flew down here to keep a-away from them. I-I'm Cruz" the girl said, the boy frowned slightly._

"_Abandoned you?, that's not nice, hey, you want to come with me?, I'll be a real friend and won't abandon you, my name's Akuma" he offered his hand to the girl, Cruz didn't sense any evil intents coming from the boy, least, not anymore, she smiled and grabbed his hand, he helped her stand._

"_Say, what say we go find something to eat and a place to stay?, those jerks up there won't do us any good" Akuma lifted the girl and sat her on his shoulders, walking down the path to a village his demonic self hadn't already destroyed, he made a mental note to change his own attire as well. _

"_M-Mm!, S-Sounds like a g-good idea!" the girl smiled down at her new friend, she was relieved she had someone she could count on, and someone who wouldn't pick on her for no reason._

_End Flashback._

"Hey, Cruz!, watch this!" the girl was snapped out of her memories as she heard Akuma's voice, Akuma had peeled a Banana and ate it, dropping the pealing on the floor and purposely tripped over it, hitting his head on the table in the process.

"A-Akuma-kun!" the girl flew over to his side, she didn't know why she preferred to fly rather then walking, she was only the second tallest partner of all the Charmers normally as she came up to Akuma's stomach when standing straight up.

"I-Itai, that didn't go as planned, huh?" Akuma laughed, rubbing the bump on his head, Cruz shook her head but laughed anyway, Akuma smiled at the laughing girl, he'd make sure he wouldn't give into his demon side and abandon her, he promised her that, and he never went back on his promises.

**Elsewhere.**

The bright Full Moon shined down on the Graveyard below. A man with a mask and red hair stood over a Grave, a grave that read

'_Here Lies Hoshi Ninjai, a brave warrior, father, and husband'_.

The man raised his hand, dark clouds formed overhead, black lightning shot into the mans hand and zapped the grave.

"Now, Arise and do my Masters bidding, Ninjai!" the man ordered, a hand shot out of the ground, all that could be heard was a loud "Mm!" and another hand shot out, not too long after, the figure of a man with spiked, black and purple hair rose from the grave, his eyes were covered by a headband.

"Come now, Ninjai, we must go and locate Dokuhebi" the resurrected man nodded and followed the masked man into the shadows.

_Not too far off, Dark Swamp._

"Kyah!, How much longer are we gonna be here?, this place is so creepy, Hebi-hime!" came the voice of a young girl, a girl with wild blond hair to her back and green, slitted eyes. She wore black gloves and a black, dress-like top and a skirt, however, coming out of the skirt was the lower body of a Snake, and on her head was either a snake hat or a snake itself.

"Calm down, Naja-chan, we're just here to get some stuff we need for Poison cures, remember?, we only need one more thing then we'll leave" came another females voice. This girl had straight, flat pink hair to her back and orange eyes. She had a Ahoge on her head that look like a snake's tongue tip. A tattoo of a green snake could be seen on her face and collar, seemingly wrapping around her.

Her outfit consisted of a green coat with two yellow stripes on each side, looking like a color altered Charmer coat, sorta like Mushi's. She wore a black shirt under it. She also wore a purple skirt over black shorts, and green shoes that had snake eyes on them.

"I-If you say so" the young snake-girl replied, floating behind the older girl, worriedly looking around. Naja nearly jumped when she heard some nearby rustling.

"Naja-chan, it's probably just a Venom Serpent, no need to be so scared, you can turn things that attack you into stone, remember?" the pink-haired girl laughed, making Naja smile a bit.

"Yeah, I guess your right"

"That is because, those that attack her look into her eyes before they are turned into stone" came the familiar voice of the masked man, he appeared out of nowhere with Ninjai beside him, Dokuhebi glared at the man and stood in front of Naja, pulling out her staff, which was green and had a pink crystal inside a snake mouth at the end.

"Who are you?" the man smirked at Dokuhebi's question, he lifted his mask slightly, shocking the girl greatly.

"T-Taka, Kusareen T-Taka-san?"

"That's right, I'm surprised you remember me, Doku-san" the man adjusted the mask back onto his face, Dokuhebi was now worried, Taka was, by far, the strongest of the Type Charmers when he was on their side, now that he was on the side of Darkness, she feared the kind of powers he obtained. She wasn't stupid, She knew she couldn't win against him.

"W-What do you want with us?"

"Nothing from your partner, Just you" Dokuhebi looked back at Naja, then at Taka.

"Just leave Naja-chan alone, and I'll do what you want" Naja was shocked, she grabbed Dokuhebi's shoulders, shaking the girl slightly.

"Hey!, Don't say that sort of stuff!, I don't want you hurt either!" Naja argued, Dokuhebi smiled back at her partner.

"It's alright, Naja-chan, if one of is to be hurt, I'd rather it be me then you" the orange eyed girl then turned and gave a serious look at Taka.

"Well?, what do you want?"

"I have recruited Ninjai, the former strongest at Melee combat under Makai-sama's command, he has me for both Melee and Magical attacks, we need you to both Poison our enemies, and cure our side of Poison, after all, you ARE the master of Poison, are you not?"

"Yes, I am, but, You want me to work for _HIM_ of all people?"

"That, or you can just see what Makai-sama has to say, I hear he hates the word 'No', especially when it's said to him" Taka smirked at the worried/fearful look on Dokuhebi's face.

"F-Fine!, I'll work under him, just so long as Naja doesn't get hurt!"

"Very well, I shall tell all those beneath us that they are not to lay a hand or weapon on her under penalty of destruction" Dokuhebi sighed a little bit, praying that was what was left of his good heart talking, sorta.

* * *

End Chapter.

[1]Shinbou is basically the Type Charmers version of Doriado. She was mainly made cause there are quite the few other cards who resemble Doriado.

[2]Hinote is Riku's nickname for Laval Burning Verdant Temptress, as she thinks that's too long of a name for her liking, she lives in the Mountains, as, on her card art, she looks like she's inside a Volcano, which could be in the Mountains (Hey, it's a fiction, not real life XP).


	6. A Evil is Freed

Took a while, but here's the next chapter. God, I only got the chance to update cuase of Father and Mother fighting...AGAIN ..

**KrspaceT: **Three to be exact right now XP. And I'd never forget about the original six, it just didn't say much about them to get the plot moving along, but they'll show up more.

* * *

**Sogen**

"You made a mistake, Ippiki-nee is to protective of me!, your gonna lose!" Hana said to the older girl standing not to far off from her. Hana herself was sitting on the ground, her legs and arms tied up. The girl looked over at Hana.

"Maybe, maybe not, we shall see when she comes" the girl said, her voice was soft, betraying her appearance, which was similar to that of a Ninja. The girl had short hair, which, strangely, was black, but halfway down it turned purple. Her eyes were a light blue, maybe teal color, her hair covered one of her eyes. You could barely make out a teal star under her visible eye, just above her black mask that covered her nose and mouth, it had a dark purple star on it.

The girl's outfit consisted of a solid dark brown jacket, which had cut off sleeves, making it short sleeved. She didn't wear a shirt, but instead chest bindings. She wore black shorts and black, thigh-high socks with black boots. She also wore a pair of swords on her back, and arm bands on her arms, starting at her wrists and ending at her elbows.

"But you didn't have to do this if you wanted to fight Ippiki-nee!, she'll would've accepted your request to fight anyway!" Hana said, trying to talk some sense into the Ninja-Like girl, whom in return just rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your breath, please remain silent unless you need something" the girl lowered her head and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for Ippiki to come.

_**Back at the house**_

"I wonder what Hana-chan is doing right now?, maybe we should go visit her in her garden, ne, Gigo-chan?" Eria looked down at her young familiar/friend Gigobyte, whom only shrugged in response.

"I don't mind, but I won't agree to eating any vegetables she offers, Eria!, you know I'm strictly a meat eater!" the reptile said, making Eria laugh slightly.

"I know, I know, let's go" Gigobyte glared up at Eria for laughing at him, sighing, the young lizard followed his partner outside.

"Hm, wonder if Ippiki would care if I took any of her meat...Eh, the hell with it, I'm hungry and it's her lost" came the voice of Hiita, walking through the kitchen, heading in the direction of the fridge to raid Ippiki's meat.

"Hm, Steak, ribs, chicken...so many delicious choices" the girl grinned and grabbed the strips of chicken, walking over to the microwave to heat them...even though she could've used her fire abilities. The girl was impatiently waiting on the chicken to heat up, she was never someone who was patient. Hiita growled when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oi!, Dharc!, get the damn door!" Hiita yelled into the living room. Dharc, who WAS watching TV peacefully, growled and did as he was told, he absolutely hated it when he was told to do something that someone else who could. The boy walked to the door and opened it, grinning slightly at who was at the door.

"Well, well, Kansei, been a while, still stuck in school with Amaeru and Shiai?" the boy at the door laughed in return.

"Yeah, and still under Kyouyu-sensei no less" Kansei replied.

"Ouch, that guy is strict with his lessons, anyway, you can come in if you want, where's Tataru?" Kansei nodded and walked in, Dharc shutting the door behind him. The boy had spiked red hair to his back and purple eyes. He wore a magenta colored hat that had a swirling pattern, similar to Negate Attack, on it, the hat as turned backwards and some of his hair was sticking through the hole of the adjuster.

His outfit consisted of a magenta colored jacket with black stripes and a brown shirt with a gold collar, that had a red stripe on it, going with it was a red tie. He wore dark purple jeans and had on black shoes.

"Tataru?, if you remember anything about school, you would remember she HATES to be around others, I still fear that rumor that she killed someone for being to persistent on wanting to be friends with her" Dharc shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, I remember you saying you'd-"

"Hey, I heard the doorbell ring, who is it D-" came Lyna's voice, she grinned when she spotted Kansei.

"Oh look!, It's girlie-boy Kansei!" Lyna laughed at Kansei's angry look.

"You know, I absolutely HATE IT when someone confuses me for a girl, be it my long hair or my coat!" Dharc grabbed the hood of Kansei's coat to keep him from storming over to Lyna and strangling her.

"Kansei" Dharc sighed.

"You know as well as I do that, like Shiai, Lyna loves to make people mad by goofing off, just ignore her, like I do"

"You what!, That's not nice, Dharc!" Lyna said, Dharc rolled his eyes at her immature attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, go play with Wynn or something" Lyna glared angrily at Dharc's words, storming off with a single thought of revenge in mind.

"Anyway, I just came by to say hello, Yugo is begging me to come back and find him before Amaeru does after Lunch" Kansei said, Dharc laughed at his words slightly.

"Yugo really can't stand her, can he?"

"Her ridiculous ideas, no, He secretly thinks she's cute though, just a bit crazy" Kansei turned and opened the door.

"Later, tell Yugo I said 'Hang in there'" Dharc said grinning, Kansei looked back at him.

"I will, tell the others I said 'Yo'" with that, Kansei shut the door and headed back to school.

_**Endymion**_

"Looks like I lost her, for now, crazy little" Kaos shook his head in irritation, he didn't mind it whenever Shirafune came over, but he just couldn't stand her bugging him to no end. Kaos sighed and sat down, looking up at the sky.

"Things were much simpler and less crazy when you were around, Tou-san" Kaos lied back on the grassy hill with his arms behind his head, staring up at the clouds.

Elsewhere, Shira had given up on trying to find Kaos.

"He is too good at disappearing the way he does, dammit!, I gotta learn to freeze his feet when I want to talk to him like Reika-onee-chan[1] does!" Shira sat down on the ground and crossed her arms angrily, she sighed sadly.

"I'll never be as good as onee-chan or Kaa-san though, heh, Sensei is even disappointed in how slow I'm learning"

"Don't say such things, Shira-chan, you'll become stronger over time" Shira looked to the voice behind her and smiled at the sight. A older woman with long, light blue hair and eyes. The woman had on a long, light blue dress that was white near the end of the sleeves and on portions of the chest and stomach. She also wore a gold necklace and had either gold markings, or gold metal plates on her face and forehead.

"Ah!, Reibai[2]-san!" the woman laughed down at Shira and helped her stand.

"You may stop calling me that, Shira-chan, just cal me Miko"

"Aw, are you sure?, Reibai suits you more!" the girl said, making the woman laugh a little more at her.

"Yes, I'm sure, I like Miko better and it sounds better then 'Reibai'" Shira pouted slightly but got over it in a instant.

"Ok then, Miko-san!, what are you doing here anyway?, shouldn't you be at home?"

"No, I am feeling quite better now thanks to Saiko-san[3]" Shira nodded at Miko's words.

"Yeah, Saiko is a good healer, I guess it's cause he hangs around that Lifetrancer so much!"

"Mm, well, See you later, Shira-chan, I need to run by the store and pick up something before I head home" the woman waved as she left, Shira waved back with a smile on her facing, just now remembering that she needed to find Kaos...

_**Elsewhere, in a Dark Dimension**_

"So, this is where the mighty beasts sleeps, huh?" a man with a extremely evil aura emitting from him spoke, glaring at the stone tablet in front of him that read "Chaos Phantom Armityle".

"Halt!" the man turned to the source of the female voice.

"What do you think you're doing near Armityle-sama?, Get away from his resting place!" the girl said, she had white hair to her upper back and gold eyes. Her appearance looked like that of armor resembling Armityle himself, as she had a long tail and gold wings. Her top was armor like and was red, having a gold bone like armor where her ribcage is. She wore a black skirt and black thigh-high socks.

Around one arm was a gold, sharp weapon strapped to her arm. Both arms wore dark blue gloves that stopped at her elbows. Lastly on her head, was a helmet like headpiece that had horns and a skull on it.

"And just who might you be?" the man said in a irritated voice.

"Armina, Armityle-sama's loyal follower!, and just who are you?" the girl known as Armina questioned, the man smirked from under his hood, this girl had quite an amazing amount of power, but it was nothing compared to his or Armityle's.

"All you need to know is that my name is Makai, and I am here to free your master...under one condition..."

"...Condition?"

"Yes, he must do me a favor, if he wishes I shall also free his other three minions, Hamon, Uria and Raviel" the girl was wide-eyed at his words.

"Well, I can't force him, but I'm sure if it's not a big deal, he'll comply with your request...but, do you really have the power to free him and the other three?, they were sealed by three gods over 800 years ago"

"Exactly, even if the seals were 1 day old, I could still free them, now, move back, simpleton, unless you wish to get hurt" Makai said, the girl growled at being called a simpleton, but moved back anyway.

"Now come, Armityle, Awaken from your slumber!" Makai raises his hands in the air, his red, slitted eyes glaring at the tablet. Suddenly, a third eye opened up on his forehead, the aura he emitted a moment ago increasing even further.

'_T-This guys power...it's insane!, it's way stronger then Armityle-sama!'_ Armina thought while watching the stone tablet crack. She could hear Makai muttering inaudible words under his breath, words of a sacred language, known only to the gods.

"H-How does he know those words?" Armina wondered, and at that instant, a bright light flashed and the tablet erupted in a explosion. After Armina regained her sight, there stood the ultimate Sacred Beast in front of Makai, the beast towered over the two, whom only looked like insects to him.

"Hmph, So I've been freed huh?, Who was it that freed me?, Armina!" the girl jumped at her master speaking, she flew up to her master, floating in front of his face so he could clearly see her.

"Y-Yes My Lord?" Armityle narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Who was it that freed me?, i know you do not have enough power to break the seal"

"U-Um, He did" Armina pointed down to Makai whom still stood in front of the towering beast. Armityle looked down at the figure and grabbed him, lifting him up to his face.

"Speak, who are you?" Armityle yelled. Makai grinned.

"I am known as Makai, I have freed you whereas your loyal follower could not ,I only ask one thing in return" Armityle narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You are quite the cocky one, aren't you?, Demanding something in return for freeing me...Very well, What is it you want?" Makai smirked.

"The destruction of the Charmers, and anyone else you feel deserves to die"

* * *

So the ultimate evil has freed another ultimate evil...And no, the "Three Gods" aren't Slifer, Ra and Obelisk, it is someone else entirely.

[1]Shira's older sister 'Reika' is actually Blizzard Princess, but as she has no real name that we know of, I've started to call her 'Reika' like I do every monster without a name. And her Sensei?, the "Ice Master" while her mother is the "Ice Queen" XP.

[2]Shira insists on calling the woman Reibai, as it means Spirit Medium, but the woman herself, who is Medium of the Ice Barrier, prefers just Miko.

[3]Saiko, as his name implies, is the Psychic Charmer, but he has yet to show up.

Also, Kansei, and the mentioned Tataru, Amaeru, Yugo, Shiai and Kyouyu, are Charmers, but not Type Charmers, here are what they are:

Kansei the Trap Charmer.

Tataru the Spell Charmer.

Amaeru the Synchro Charmer.

Yugo the Fusion Charmer.

Shiai the Ritual Charmer.

Kyouyu the Effect Charmer.

The Charmer for the Normal Monsters wasn't mentioned. And for a better look of Armina, go to Photobucket and look for my profile of "Sound T", there should be 4 new images I posted, the one that looks the most like Armityle is Armina, while the others are like Armina, but of the other 3.


	7. Aftermath of the Release

And so begins the next chapter...but first, a word from our sponsors...er, reviewers XP.

**KrspaceT: **lol, Don't worry, it'll be said as to why he wants the Charmers gone by Armityle XP.

**Zero-Nightmare**: If it's Galandolf or whatever that Ritual's name is your thinking of, Nuh-uh, it ain't, but if I were to ever draw a picture of his father in a good enough pose, he WOULD be a Dark Ritual XD. And who knows, Ruin and Demise might, dunno if it'll be much of one though...

they are...I think I borrowed the plot though from a RP my friends and I are in XP.

I could see it now XD, Maybe Lady of Faith should be a 3rd sister, since she looks like Doriado as well? XD.

* * *

"Hmph, the Charmers?, that bunch of weaklings?, Why do you need me to kill them?" Armityle spoke, Armina nodded in agreement.

"There are other, stronger things out there then them, like those Signer Dragons, those Hero guys, why the Charmers?" Armina asked, Makai smirked in response.

"The Signer Dragons are now having their own problems with the Earthbound Immortal's, so they will not interfere. the Elemental Heroes are under attack from the Destiny and Evil Heroes. That answer your questions?, Do not bother to list more, as I have already made preparations for every force I know of to fight their natural enemy, like for one, I made arrangements for that old clan of Ritua's to attack the Gusta"

"Very well, I see that you were prepared, In that case, I shall take care of them myself with the Aid of my minions, if you shall be so kind as to release them" it was more of a demand then a question, but Makai shrugged at Armityle's words.

"Very well, I shall find and release them as well" with that, Makai vanished.

"I dunno, Armityle-sama, should we really do as he wants?" Armina questioned.

"Do not worry yourself, Girl, as soon as I eliminate those weaklings, I shall take care of him as well" Armina looked worried at his words.

'_A-Are you sure you can, Armityle-sama?, his power feels greater then yours...'  
=_**  
Up in the Heavens above.**

"!" A small shockwave of a evil aura being released swept across the heavens, only those with great power could feel it, and three people in particular were worried. The three people made their way to a large white room, as they had agreed to meet there whenever trouble broke loose.

"That shockwave, It felt...familiar, could it be that someone has freed Armityle?" came a man's voice, a man with short, spiked white hair and blue eyes. He had a slit across his forehead, and six strange marks on his face. His outfit consisted of a dark coat over a white button-up shirt and red tie. He also wore tan jeans and black shoes.

"It's possible" came a female voice, the girl had long, hip length, snow white hair with a purple ribbon in it and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white dress that went to just above her feet. It had purple belt-like ribbons tied at her wrists, waist, and elbows. She lastly had on a pair of dark blue shoes.

"But who could be stupid enough to release HIM?" came a younger, almost emotionless female voice. She had brown hair that went to her waist, but it was tied as it went past her shoulders. Her eyes were purple. She wore a light blue coat similar to the Charmers and had on a magenta colored Kimono top with gold lining under the coat. Unlike the other Charmers, she had on two belts around her stomach. She had on a brown colored skirt with black shorts on underneath it. Lastly she had on black, thigh-high socks with gold, star-like symbols on them and black shoes.

"Well, I only know of few people who could release someone under that seal, Meimei. The gods, and Makai" the man said to the younger female.

"If it is Makai, we might have a harder time dealing with him, Tenrai-nii" the other female spoke to the man known as Tenrai, whom only nodded in response.

"How so?, If you forget about _that_ then you shall fight evenly with him, Kamihime, I myself do not hold any kind of past with him, so I can beat him myself" Meimei said to the other female now known as Kamihime.

"M-Meimei-itoko..." Kamihime spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice, Meimei picked up on it and sighed slightly in return.

"Fine, if you do not wish to see his death, Then I shall just have to seal him _again_, sooner or later, I will kill him though, Kamihime, just do not forget that, now, I have work to do" with that, Meimei stood up and walked off, leaving her two cousins behind.

"So, what do we do, Nii-sama?" Kamihime asked, Tenrai merely sighed in response.

"I don't know, Hime-chan, I dunno, I guess we should go and inform Doriado-san about this, maybe she and her sisters could get all the Charmers to gather together and fight Armityle?"

"Maybe"

**=  
Back at the house.**

Hiita chewed happily on the cooked Chicken as she walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She couldn't help but notice sobbing coming from Wynn's room, curiosity, and the fact that she was hoping she wasn't the one who made her cry, got the better of her, she knocked twice on the door before opening it.

"Yo, Wynn, what's up?" Hiita questioned, said girl was sitting on her bed, hugging her knee's and looking at a picture that was one her bed, said picture included three people, one was Wynn, and the other two were two people with hair as green as hers, one was a guy who looked quite a bit older then them all and another was a woman, who looked older then Wynn but younger then the man. Wynn took notice of Hiita and wiped her tears, putting up a fake smile.

"O-Oh, Hiita-chan, I-It's nothing, nothing at all!" Hiita narrowed her eyes slightly and walked over to the girl.

"Damn right it ain't nothing" she mumbled under her breath and snatched the picture frame from the girl. She eyed the other two suspiciously.

"Hey, who are these other two people?" Hiita asked, Wynn sobbed a little.

"T-The woman is Calm, she's my Aunt, and the man, is named Wynndarl, M-My O-Otou-san, I-It's been quite a-a while since I've seen them..." Hiita winched slightly, she sighed and sat down next to her, not knowing the right words to say to cheer the girl up, she always left that to Eria, Lyna and Aussa.

"Miss them, huh?, Suck it up, girl!, I don't think your Pops would be happy to see his little girl crying, besides, I'm sure sometime this month Doriado-sensei will allow us to go and visit them" Hiita hoped her words weren't to harsh, she felt relieved when Wynn looked at her, with a look of hope in her green eyes.

"R-Really?" Hiita nodded, grinning she spoke.

"Even if she says no, I'll sneak all 6 of us over there myself!, I'll even bring along Ippiki if she teaches us how to be as sneaky as she is!" Wynn giggled slightly at the thought of disobeying Doriado, even if Hiita was scared as hell when it came to the thought of making her mad.

"A-Arigato, Hiita-chan!" Wynn smiled, hugging the girl tightly.

"You're hugging me dammit!" Hiita spoke, Wynn laughed and let go, remembering just how much Hiita hated hugs, maybe Lyna was right, maybe she was a Tsundere?.**  
**

**=  
At the school.  
=**

"?" The same shockwave that the gods felt, went right past the school as well, only four individuals could seem to sense it though.

"That shockwave...what in the hell was it?" came a male's voice, one that had spiked, orange hair and gray eyes. He wore a brown, Charmer-like coat and had on a purple shirt with a jig-jag neckline to it. He wore black jeans and brown shoes. Lastly he had a red cross tattooed under his left eye and had a black eye in his hair, similar to the Fortune Ladies.

"Surge of evil" came the emotionless reply from a female voice, a girl sitting in a chair, she was reading her book until she felt the shockwave. She had short, light blue hair and yellow eyes. She wore a dark gray coat over her yellow one. Under it was a shirt that was the same as all other female students; A brown shirt with a gold collar that had a red stripe on it, and a small red tie. She too had a belt around her stomach and wore black shorts. Lastly she wore a pair of glasses on her face.

"A surge of evil?, what do you mean, Yomite?" the boy questioned, the girl looked directly at him.

"A surge of dark energy is released only when a powerful beast has been released, I do not know what has been released, but it is strong..."

"She's right, Saiko" came another female voice, this one belonged to a girl with long, back length magenta colored hair that had two ahoge's on the top of her head shaped like a heart. Her eyes were pink, and she had a tattoo of a heart on her cheek. Her outfit consisted of a blue, Charmer-like coat, under it was yellow tube top that mainly covered her chest, it had a upside-down pink heart on it, a heart tattoo could also be seen just under her collar bone. She wore a pink belt across her stomach and a light brown skirt.

"Oh, and just how would you know, Shiai?" the boy known as Saiko questioned, the girl merely shrugged, making Saiko fall over Anime style.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SHE'S RIGHT?"

"Quiet down, Saiko, your yelling is giving me a headache" came another mans voice, a man with dark green hair, two strips of his hair was colored black. His eyes were a light brown-tanish color. He had a '6' tattooed on his cheek. His coat was like the others, and was purple, two different colored swirling patterns were on the sleeves, one was green and the other aqua green. Under it was the school shirt, which was the same as the girls, but only it had a longer, normal tie to it, and it was a button-up shirt. Lastly he wore black jeans.

"Least I'm not Amaeru's henchmen, Yugo" Saiko said, grinning with his eyes closed upwards at Yugo, who merely groaned.

"As long as you're in her 'WAF' or whatever club, yes, you too are her henchmen, like those two are as well, now can we get back to business?, Yomite, you sure you don't know exactly what that was?" Yugo said, the girl looked back down at her book.

"Yes" the girl replied, Yugo groaned.

"Great, looks like we-" Yugo was cut off by the sound of the door being slammed open.

"Yo!, 'Sup guys?" this was a female voice, belonging to one with long, Aqua-green colored hair and red eyes. She had a ahoge as well and wore a gold headband in her hair, just above her bangs. She wore a white coat like the others, but it only had one set of stripes on it. On the sleeves were band like things that each were black, and had a gold ring on them with three gold stars in them. She wore a gold belt on her stomach, and wore a violet skirt that looked like it was tattered/ripped at the end. Lastly she wore thigh-high dark-green socks.

"A-Ah, not much, Amaeru" Yugo replied, the girl frowned slightly before grinning.

"Well if there's nothing to do, let's FIND something to do!" Yugo groaned inwardly, knowing what she really said was 'Let's find something weird but fun to do as usual!'.

* * *

I suppose that's the end of that chapter. And that scene of Wynn saying Wynndarl is her father?, yeah, a friend of mine seemed to have found out that it is confirmed that Wynndarl is Wynnda's father. Dunno about Calm so I just made her Wynndarl's sister XP.

Next chapter should focus on Ippiki meeting up with Hana and the one who kidnapped Hana. As well as revealing Hamon, Uria and Raviel's revival, as well as their "Loyal Follower"s.

Meimei, Tenrai and Kamihime are the 3 Gods that sealed away Armityle in this fic. Meimei is the DIVINE (Attribute) Charmer, whereas Tenrai and Kamihime share the spot of Divine-Beast-Type Charmer.

NOTE to Kaze and others from the RP reading: Those three sealed Armityle away here, so I guess in the RP, if it was three people, it'd be Tenrai, Meimei, and your Divine Charmer, Kaze XP.


	8. The past and the Beasts

Been quite busy and haven't had the time to update, mainly cause recently "K-On! Houkago Live!" came out and I can't stop playing it...Enough of that though, onto the story.

**Zero-Nightmare: **XP, It's possible, even though he's the Spellcaster Charmer, he goes by "Chaos Charmer" like Shirafune does with "Ice" XD.

Under all that "Spice" of Hiita's, I bet she cares for the others XD.

There's a idea, never thought of that...XD.

**KrspaceT**: Well, Not exactly, according to the story I found of what the next Duel Terminal "Judgment of Omega!" is about, the tribes gather together to try to take out the Inverz, so no fight for them yet XD.

* * *

"Phew, finally lost her" spoke a male voice, the man sat under a tree in the forest, careful to not do anything that would reveal his presence.

"Though I guess it doesn't matter where I run, that girl will always find me...Tenka..." the man sighed sadly. He rolled up his sleeve and gazed at his robotic arm, narrowing his eyes, he punched the ground.

"Dammit!, If only that hadn't happened..."

_Flashback_

"_Ryougi!, isn't there anything we can do?" shouted a woman's voice, one with blond hair and brown eyes. The man known as Ryougi shook his head._

"_I-I can't think of anything, Rin, as much as I hate to admit it, we might loose her..." the man looked down, gritting his teeth and tears pouring from his eyes. The man had black hair and red eyes._

"_Mom?, Dad?" a young male voice spoke, the two turned to look at a boy with Black hair that was spiked and was yellow along the bangs and side, his eyes brown._

"_Sankouki dear, what are you doing up this late?" the one known as Rin asked, putting on a fake smile._

"_T-Tenka, Will be Tenka be alright?" the young boy demanded, tears forming in the corner of his eyes._

"_I'm afraid not, she's suffering from a virus that I do not know the cure for right now, at this rate, she might not make it..." Ryougi said, Sankouki's eyes widened in fear._

"_W-Wait!, what about your nanobots?, they're not tested, but we have to try!, Tenka is my sister!, I love her!, you have to give her those nanobots!" Sankouki yelled, Ryougi's eyes widened._

"_Yes, the nanobots we were developing to fight off strong infections or viruses in one's body, they might work, good idea, Sankouki" Ryougi said, running off down the hallway towards his lab. _

"_W-Will they work?" Sankouki asked,  
_

"_They should, your father is a very smart man, Sankouki" Rin replied, minutes later, Ryougi came running back, Syringe in hand, it was filled with a red liquid._

"_If this works, you should expect Tenka to be thanking you every day, Sankouki" Ryougi said, chuckling lightly and walking into Tenka's bedroom. _

"_How are you feeling, Tenka?" Ryougi asked, walking over to the girls bed, the girl had long blond hair and red eyes._

"_H-Horrible, W-What's that?" the small girl asked, pointing at the Syringe in the mans hand._

"_These are the Nanobots we were testing, they fight off strong infections or viruses in ones body, it was Sankouki's idea, can't believe I forgot about them, now, I know you don't like needles, but gimme your arm" the man said, Tenka nodded, nervously lifting her arm so her father could inject the liquid into her. _

"_Now hold still" the girl nodded, winching as the needle went into her arm and the liquid being injected. _

"_There we go, now get some rest, and let the nanobots do their job" Ryougi said, the girl nodded and closed her eyes to get some sleep, Ryougi walking out of her room._

"_Well, how did it go, Ryougi?" Rin asked, Ryougi sighed slightly._

"_Truthfully, it is up to Tenka now, the nanobots will kill that virus, but if Tenka loses her will to live, the Virus could become stronger then the nanobots could handle..." he looked down at his worried son and smiled._

"_Don't worry, Tenka's a strong girl, I highly doubt she'd want to leave you by yourself, Sankouki..."_

2 Months Later.

_It had been two months since that night, the nanobots had succeeded in doing their job, Tenka was cured, and was up and running again, Sankouki, as well as Ryougi and Rin, were overjoyed, however..._

"_Gah!" came a male voice, the man had just been cut down, a small girl stood over his dead body, the girl leaking tears from her eyes._

"_W-Why, W-Why did this happen!" the girl shouted, looking at her arm that was now a blade from the elbow down. _

"_M-Mom, D-Dad, it's their fault...A-And Sankouki-nii-san's as well!" the girl cried, at that instant, Ryougi and Rin ran into the room, staring wide-eyed at the corpse in front of their daughter._

"_W-What the hell happened here!" Ryougi yelled, looking from the corpse to Tenka, then to her arm._

"_T-Tou-san, W-Why?, WHY DID THOSE NANOBOTS DO THIS TO ME?" the girl yelled, running towards the man with great speed and slicing him right across the chest, turning to her mother, she stabbed the woman right through the chest._

"_WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?, WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" the girl continued to yell, she turned around when she heard a scared yell._

"_M-Mama, D-Dad, T-Tenka, what happened?" asked a frightened Sankouki, the girl gritted her teeth._

"_Nii–No, Sankouki...WHY?, T-Those damn nanobots, look what your idea did to me!, they turned me into a monster!" the girl yelled, her other arm changing into a cannon, she stared wide-eyed at it._

"_SEE?" the girl rushed at her brother, swinging the blade and cutting him in his left eye._

"_Gah!, T-Tenka, stop it!" Sankouki pleaded, the girl looked down at her brother on the ground and took aim at his arm with her cannon, firing it off and destroying it completely._

"_AH!" Sankouki screamed in pain, but he had to run, he stood and ran out of the room, through the hallway, and out the nearest door. Tenka however watched him run as tears poured down her face._

"_T-That's right, everyone will run away as soon as they see this...cursed power, why did this happen to me?, I'd rather have died that night instead of turning into this!" the girl shook her head._

"_D-Doesn't matter, e-everyone will be my enemy then, a-anyone who makes fun of me will die, I-I don't care who they are!..."_

_End Flashback_

"On that night, I truly lost my little sister, dammit, but, I guess we both are to blame, I had the idea, and her training to control the lightning, the lightning training must've been the cause, otherwise, there is no probable way those things could malfunction, it'd be impossible" Sankouki sighed heavily.

"I can't even have the chance to explain this all to her unless I can do something about her shape-shifting abilities, and every time I try, she always finds me before I can finish it, oh well, she'll have to get bored of trying to kill me eventually..."

"Is that so?" came a familiar female voice from the tree above him.

"Or not..." Sankouki sighed, stood, and ran off with Tenka hot on his tail.

_Elsewhere_

"Sogen...They're here somewhere" came Ippiki's voice, running throughout the Sogen, it wasn't long till she spotted a tied up Hana and a female next to her. Ippiki gritted her teeth in anger as she got closer to the two.

"Oi!, You!, whoever you are, you better explain why you kidnapped Hana!" Ippiki said, voice filled with anger, the female shook her head slightly.

"Kusareen Ippiki...My name is Hoshi Shinobu, I did not harm your sister in any way, she is perfectly fine and is in the same condition as when I brought her here" the ninja girl known as Shinobu said, Ippiki sighed slightly, cooling down now that she heard Hana was alright.

"As for the reason I kidnapped her, it should be obvious, I wish to fight you, you say you carry that sword in your sisters defense, I wish to test how good you are with that sword, and if you are prepared to sacrifice your life for your sisters..." Shinobu finished, Ippiki narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"That's it?, you want one of us to die for that?, THAT'S A RIDICULOUS REASON!" Ippiki shouted, Shinobu sighed.

"To someone like you, who actually has a sibling to take care of, despite being abandoned, it might be ridiculous, but to me, it is not" the girl grabbed one of the handles of the swords on her back and walked away from the two.

"Now, draw your blade, we shall not involve your sister in our fight" with that, Shinobu pulled out the sword, pointing it directly at the girl.

"FINE!" Ippiki said, throwing off her coat, grabbed the sword strapped to her leg, pulled it out, and rushed at the Ninja, intending to end this quickly.

"To slow" came Shinobu's voice from behind Ippiki, who was wide eyed as Shinobu kicked her in the back, sending her spiraling at least 10 feet away.

"You let your rage consume you, that blinds your ability to fight, if you continue to fight like that, you shall lose quickly..."

-  
Mystic Plasma Zone..  
-.

"Hm, a fitting place for the lord of phantasms" came Makai's voice, standing in front of the tablet Raviel was sealed in.

"Might I ask, who are you?" came a calm, female voice, Makai turned to look at the girl behind him.

"My name is Makai, and I am here to free Raviel, and who are you?" Makai asked, grinning slightly.

"My name is Rena, Raviel's loyal follower" said the girl known as Rena. The girl had short, shoulder length, spiked silver hair and reddish/orangish eyes. The girl's skin was pale, and she wore strange, blue armor over parts of her body, the armor over her arms seemed to wrap around her arms and give her fingers razor sharp claws. She also had wings with the armor and a strange headpiece similar to Raviel's on her head.

"Well, you must be quite happy that your master is about to be freed" Makai turned back to the tablet and did the same incantation on Raviel that he did to Armityle.

"Not really, I could care less" the girl spoke, sitting on the ground and pulling out a red book, ignoring the fact that, moments later, Raviel was freed.

"Now then, onto the next" spoke Makai, vanishing and heading towards the Molten Destruction area.

-  
Molten Destruction  
-

Makai appeared in the area, not too far of from the Tablet.

"And here lies Uria" Makai spoke, grinning as he found the tablet minutes later and landed in front of it. He turned just before the girl behind him could speak.

"You must be the loyal follower of Uria, yes?"

"Y-Yes" the girl spoke nervously. The girl had dirty blond hair that extended down to her legs with a red bow on the end of it, and yellow eyes. The girl wore a gray sleeveless top that left her stomach exposed. Also wearing a gray skirt that extended to just below her knees. Like the other two, she wore the same red armor, but it was more toned down to just her shoulders and head. On her hands looked like gloves with sharp claws and wings on them.

"Might I know your name, for future reference?" Makai asked, the girl gulped.

"U-Urina" she said, Makai nodded and turned back to the tablet, doing the same incantation.

'_W-Why is he freeing U-Uria though?, e-everything was just peaceful b-before this, so why?'_ the girl thought, her eyes widened when Uria was free moments later and the man vanished.

-  
Mountains  
-

It wasn't hard for Makai to find Hamon's tablet minutes after arriving in the area, as it was on one of the bigger mountains.

"And here is the last one, Hamon" Makai said, chuckling evilly.

"Oi!, Who the hell are you and why are you near Hamon-sama?" came a female voice, that sounded tomboyish, Makai turned to the girl.

"My name is Makai, I am here to free your precious Hamon, now, who are you?"

"Hamon-sama's loyal follower, Hania!" the girl said, she had curly, dark purple hair to her shoulders and green eyes. The girl, like the other three, wore armor, but hers was gold, and it gave her wings. The armor was on her head, feet, part of her legs, and around her chest and waist, but unlike the others, it seems from the elbows down, the armor was actually part of her arms instead of being attached like gloves.

"Well then, Hania, calm yourself if you want Hamon to be free" Makai said, the girl narrowed her eyes and scowled at the man, watching as he spoke a incantation to free Hamon.

"Tch, him being sealed and ruining my plans on destroying any kind of light civilization was a pain in the ass anyway" Hania spoke under her breath, not even batting a eye at Hamon being freed minutes later.

_Elsewhere in the mountains..._

"This feeling...impossible" spoke a male voice, the voice of a male who had spiked, jade green hair to his shoulders and red eyes. One half of his face was covered by a black mask that had red flames on it. Under his visible eye was green claw-like markings. He wore a brown coat that looked more like a cloak with blue stripes and a purple shirt. He also wore black pants and white boots.

"What's the matter, Ryuhi-san?" asked a small, yellow dragon floating next to him.

"It feels like...the lord of striking thunder has been released...but who would free him?, in any case, this isn't good, Baby Dragon" the man stood from where he sat.

"We must go inform Lady Doriado about this, maybe we can do something if all of us is gathered" he spoke, the Dragon next to him nodded as Ryuhi took out his weird looking staff, and swung it in front of him, opening up a portal.

"Let's go" spoke Ryuhi, walking through the portal with his partner following closely behind him.

* * *

I guess this ends here. Well Sankouki and Tenka's history was revealed, even if I couldn't explain it exactly right...And the battle between Shinobu and Ippiki starts. And if it isn't obvious, Shinobu is the Warrior Charmer, Tenka is the Thunder Charmer, Sankouki is the Machine Charmer, and Ryuhi is the Dragon Charmer.


	9. The news and the Gathering

Well since Father is getting off early today, tomorrow night and Friday night, I might have a chance to update again, MIGHT XP.

**Zero-Nightmare:** They have to if they're possibly going to work together XD.

XP, Their locations were just ideas of Field Spells that increases their type's ATK XD, and Urina is supposed to be the cuter one :P.

* * *

**Dark Dimension.**

"So, what are your plans now, Master?" spoke the familiar voice of Taka, kneeling in front of a man who kept himself hidden inside a white robe, with countless, ancient looking markings on it. Two red eyes revealed themselves from the darkness of the hood to look down at the boy.

"Patience, Taka, everything will fall into place in due time. Due to my awakening of Hamon, that foolish Dragon Charmer should be on his way to Doriado as we speak..." Makai spoke, grinning evilly.

"He can inform her, she can call them all in, but in the end, it will all be in vain, if even Tenrai and Kamihime cannot beat me, what chance do those pathetic ants have?" spoke Makai, laughing at the thought of them actually _defeating_ him.

"They have no chance at all, Makai-sama, everything shall go as planned, like it always does..." Taka said, grinning slightly, behind him the resurrected Ninjai nodded, and Dokuhebi glared at both Taka and Makai, wishing her skills of Poison was deadly enough to kill them both instantly.

"Here it is" came Ryuhi's voice, stepping out of the portal and literally standing on the air, looking down at the massive house below him which could only be Doriado's house. He sighed and slowly floated down to the front door, upon landing, he rang the doorbell.

"Oi!, Get the door, Lyna!" Ryuhi chuckled in amusement as he heard Hiita yelling at Lyna to answer the door. When Lyna did open the door, she stared in confusion at the man.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked, Ryuhi sweatdropped in annoyance.

"Lyna, try to remember people better, it's Ryuhi, remember?" his tone sounded annoyed, sure, Lyna, as well as the other five, might not have a clue who all the Type Charmers are, but for god sakes, quite a few of them went to the same school!, maybe it was his mask?.

":Oh!, Ryuhi-san!, it's been a while!, that mask doesn't help either!" Lyna said, laughing and stepping aside so he could enter, which he did.

"Yes, well...where's Doriado-san?"

"Oh, she's in her personal Library, or study?, whichever she calls it..." Lyna said, Ryuhi nodded and walked away, Lyna didn't know how he seemed to know where to go, but she didn't give it much thought before going to steal the TV from Dharc.

**Study**

"Doriado-san, may I come in?" Doriado looked up from the book she was reading over.

"Yes, come in" She replied, the door opened and in walked Ryuhi, he seemed amazed by the amount of Books and Scrolls she possessed, but nonetheless, he had to tell her.

"Oh, Ryuhi-san, it's been a while, how's it going?" she asked, smiling politely.

"I have some urgent news, Doriado-san, please, gather the residents of the house up into the dining area, I shall explain there" he said, bowing and turning to leave towards the Dining room, Doriado sighed slightly and picked up the small device on the desk next to her.

"Everyone, please gather in the Dining room" she spoke into the device, it seemed to trigger the intercom spread throughout the house, she had it built so she could notify someone else in the house of something even if they were far away.

It only took 6 minutes for those in the house to gather together, the Dining room was quite big, Ryuhi stood at the head of the table next to Doriado, a projection screen next to him.

"Now then, Lyna-chan, would you get the lights for me, please?" Doriado asked, Lyna nodded and pulled out a Sling-Shot from her pocket, taking aim at the lightbulb with a rock and smashing it after it fired, Doriado shook her head.

"Lyna-chan, next time, use the light switch" Lyna nodded and laughed nervously at Doriado's words, she's just always wanted to do that... Doriado motioned for Ryuhi to begin.

"Alright, now, pay attention you all, especially you two, Lyna, Obako" the two sat straight up at Ryuhi's words.

"Now, as you all know, legend exists of Three Sacred Creatures that were sealed away by three gods" Ryuhi spoke, a picture of Hamon appeared on the projector screen, followed by Raviel then Uria.

"As well as their lord and master, Armityle, which was a great struggle for those gods to seal" the picture changed to Armityle himself.

"Now I regret to inform you all...These Beasts...Have been released" Ryuhi's words brought great shock and horror to those in the room, if the mighty Gods who sealed them away couldn't kill them, how could they?.

"Then what the bloody hell are we supposed to do then?, no way in hell we can beat them!" Hiita spoke up, Ryuhi sighed.

"My thoughts exactly" Ryuhi turned to look at Doriado.

"Doriado-san, I recommend we call us all in, maybe one of us could come up with a strategy to take them down" Doriado seemed to think on Ryuhi's words, after a few minutes, she nodded.

"Yes, that would be best, I shall be right back, there is something I must get" with that, Doriado stood and walked out of the room, she returned 15 minutes later, with a communicator-like device in her hand.

"Um, Doriado-sensei?, what's that thing?" Eria asked, Doriado smiled slightly.

"Simple, I gave you six a little box that you are to carry at all times, Shinbou-nee-sama also gave the other Type Charmers the same device, in simple terms, the box they all have with them has a recorded message that will go off and alert them of a emergency, they will then all gather here to see what the emergency is, this is the first time it's going to be used, so they'll know it's an emergency" Doriado spoke, catching her breath and pushing a button on the device.

"Let's hope it works..."

**Endymion**

"Huh?" Kaos spoke, standing and digging in his pocket, pulling out a flashing box, his eyes widened slightly.

"Yours to, Kaos-kun?" came Shira's voice, Kaos turned around and saw the girl standing behind him.

"Yeah" Kaos nodded.

"Must be from Doriado-sama" the two to see Fo walking towards them.

"We must hurry, if this is the first time it's being used, it must be a emergency" Fo spoke, the two nodded and ran with her towards the exit of the village, to make their way to Doriado's house.

**Mountains**

"Hey, Come on!, I'm being serious!, if you need something, I can SO steal it!" came Riku's voice, the smaller, well, cause of her height, girl sitting next to her laughed, the girl had slightly dark skin and wore a blue body-suit, her flaming red, spiked, back-length hair and head was covered by a dark brown hood with a small metal plate on it, a scarf was around her neck, and her eyes seemed to be as red as her hair. Her feet from her knees down and her arms from her elbows down seemed to be as red hot as molten rocks.

"There's no need for that, Riku-chan, if I want something, I'll just buy it myself or have you buy it, I don't want you getting into trouble" the girl spoke, Riku gave a annoyed look.

"I never get in trouble, Hinote-chan!, Besi-" the tall girl was cut off by a beeping in her coat pocket, she pulled out the box and glared at it.

"Dammit, Doriado, why now?" she spoke, the girl known as Hinote smiled at her.

"It's ok, Riku-chan, go on, you can come back over after your done with whatever Doriado-san wants" Riku nodded at Hinote's words, she tossed a cell-phone to the red-head, she caught it and surprisingly, her hands didn't melt it.

"I'll call ya after I see what she wants, later" Riku gave a kiss to the girls cheek and ran out of the cave, the girl blushed slightly but smiled at Riku as she headed for her motorcycle.

**Out in the ocean.**

"You're mine!" spoke a male voice, who, despite being underwater, talked as if he was above water. The man swam fast and caught the large fish he was chasing, sinking his teeth into it's flesh and tearing a chunk of it off, after it eventually died of blood loss, a large, six finned, four-eyed Shark swam up next to the man, a large grin on it's face.

"Yo, Metabo, finally caught up, huh?" the man grinned, showing his own shark-like teeth. The man had dark blue hair straight to his shoulders, he had a ahoge on the top of his head like a shark fin, and dark blue eyes. He currently wore a dark gray body-suit, with light gray armor over it, even having a large, shark-like fin on the back of his armor. He wore dark gray gloves with sharp claws on them, possibly coming from his own claws.

"Heh, caught us a meal, have you?" the shark grinned more, if possible, at the large dead fish his partner was holding with one hand.

"Ha!, fish are no match for the great Wanizame!" the man/boy known as Wanizame laughed, his laughter was interrupted when his sensitive ears picked up on a familiar beeping. Wanizame groaned in annoyance and swam with the fish in hand to a small island with a hut on it, he surfaced and walked inside.

"Now what?" he said, taking off his gloves, boots, and armor, leaving him in only the body-suit. He walked over to a coat hanger which held a blue coat, that had light blue stripes on it, like a Charmer coat, he dug around in the pocket before pulling out a small box.

"Ugh, Doriado, MUST you bug me at feeding time?" he asked to no one in particular. Sighing, he walked to the closet and slipped on a light blue shirt with a picture of a roasting fish on it, and a pair of dark blue shorts. As well as snatching the coat and slipping it on.

"Well, best see what she wants" he sighed and walked outside, hopping in a boat and speeding away towards land so he could make his way to her house.

**Forest**

"This girl...just won't let up!" spoke Sankouki, dodging another shot from Tenka's cannons, he was already tired from all those shots, but still, he had to keep moving until she tired, so he could get away. Suddenly, a familiar beeping went off in his pocket, curiously, Tenka stopped firing so he could see what it was.

"Damn, it's Doriado's alarm thing, you hear it to, don't you, Tenka?" yelled Sankouki from where he was standing, since she was a bit away's from him. The girl sighed slightly, glaring at the device.

"Yes, it is a emergency, possibly a big one, I am willing to set this aside until we see what she wants, afterwards, I shall kill you" came Tenka's reply, despite her still saying she would kill him, he was relieved to have a short break, he wasn't surprised when the girl took off towards the house ahead of him, he sighed heavily and took off towards the house as well.

**At a concert not to far away.**

"Well, Thank you all for coming!, I hope you all enjoyed it!" came Tenshi's voice, she laughed as she walked off stage, her cheering fans in the background. Walking backstage, Tenshi couldn't help but giggle at the annoyed look on Mushi's face.

"Even though we BOTH are good singers...YOU'RE STILL BETTER THEN ME!, AND THAT MAKES ME ANGRY!" Mushi yelled at the Angel Charmer, who couldn't help but laugh at her jealousy, not cause she thought herself was better, no, but cause she found it funny every time Mushi snapped like that.

"W-Well, I'm not trying to make everyone like me over you, If I could help you become more popular, I would, Mushi-chan" Tenshi said, Mushi sighed and groaned, smiling slightly, her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know, I just can't help but feel jealous" Mushi said, her smile turned to a scowl as she heard a annoying beeping sound coming from Kounetsu's direction.

"Oi!, Kounetsu no Baka!, Cut out that beeping!"

"I wish I could, Mushi, but I'm thinking it's Doriado's emergency thing, what should we do?" Kounetsu asked, not even fazed by being called a idiot.

"We should see what she wants, duh!, do you REALLY want her mad at you for not doing what she says?, I don't" with that, Mushi ran off to the Limo parked nearby, Tenshi sighed, grabbed her coat, and chased after her friend.

"I'm leave the rest to you all, we seem to have a emergency" Kounetsu spoke to a few helpers, they nodded as Kounetsu ran after the two and into the Limo.

"Where to, My Lady?" asked the driver of the Limo.

"To Lady Doriado's house, please" Tenshi replied.

"Yes ma'am" the driver nodded, starting up the limo and driving off.

**School in the Spellcaster Village.**

"-And that is just how devastating a Raigeki Storm could be" Saiko was barely even paying attention to the teacher, instead drawing doodles on the sheet of paper on his desk, he yawned slightly just as the box in his coat started beeping, he nearly panicked before he stood up.

"Sir!, may I please be excused?, I've just been alerted of a family emergency!" Saiko spoke, the teacher seemed to buy it and nodded for him to leave, he walked out before he took off down the hallway.

"Saiko...what's the rush?" came the voice of a girl who seemed to only be a year older then Saiko. The girl had dark blue hair that was braided down her back. Her eyes were violet and the look on her face seemed depressing. She wore a black coat with red stripes on it, under it was the school shirt for girls. Other then that, she wore a gray skirt, as well as purple thigh-high socks, both had the symbol of a Spell Counter at the top.

"O-Oh, T-Tataru-san, J-Just the Emergency thing Doriado-sensei g-gave me is going off, must be a big emergency, Y-You can come with if you want" he explained, making sure not to sound like he was saying something that would make her mad. The girl nervously shook her head slightly.

"N-No, I-If it's the device I'm thinking of, then it'll cause a lot of people to gather, A-And you know how I feel about being with so many other people..." the girl said, Saiko nodded slightly.

"O-Ok then, I won't bug you about it, Later" with that, Saiko ran off, the girl sighed slightly, everyone, even the teachers, seemed to be used to her skipping classes, not that there was much they could once Tataru got angry.

"I-If it's a big emergency, I-I wonder if I should help?, I don't know though..."

**Back at the House.**

"There, they have been informed, I say it will take till tomorrow for them all to arrive, Saiko-kun will be here in no time, as he goes to the school in the village, even if he doesn't need to" Doriado spoke, the others nodded slightly.

"Sensei, do you want me to go tell Kage about all of this?" Dharc spoke up, Kage wasn't as scary as Doriado, but she was still slightly scary. Doriado shook her head.

"I appreciate it, Dharc-kun, but no, I need to tell Shinbou-nee-sama and Lady of Faith about this anyway" with that, Doriado turned and walked out of the room, leaving the others to what they wanted.

* * *

And that chapter is over with, the only Charmer I seemed to have left out was the Dinosaur Charmer, but I'll have him, as well as Shinobu, Ippiki and Hana informed in the next one. Oh yes, Wanizame is the Fish Charmer, and "Shinbou" is a made-up, older sister to Doriado, like Doriado and Kage teach the original six control of the elements, Shinbou is the same except with Types XP.

Till the next chapter...


	10. Arrival

Well now, not much time to update over the past two days, I blame the two Gundam Model Kits that came in recently XD.

**Zero-Nightmare:** Well, the idea for Tataru (And Kansei XP) came from someone on a forum, saying I should make a Spell and Trap Charmer, Kansei is the Trap Charmer, Tataru is the Spell Charmer XD. But her powers...are far more dangerous then normal...

* * *

"Ah, little Doriado, it's been a while since we last spoke, what's up?" came a older sounding female voice over a TV looking screen attached to the wall. It was a wonder how Doriado got used to Sankouki's inventions.

"It's nice to see you again, Shinbou-nee-sama" Doriado said, smiling slightly. Shinbou, too, slightly resembled Doriado, but only in the face and hair length, otherwise her eyes were green and her hair blonde. Her outfit was much different then Doriado's, Kage's and the Lady of Faith's. Instead of wearing a long dress, she seemed to dress more casually, wearing a pair of jeans as well as a dark green coat over a white shirt. But she still wore the familiar hat all of the sisters wore.

"It's rare that you call me anymore, us sisters gotta stick together, ya know?, now, what's up?" Shinbou asked, grinning at her younger sister through the screen.

"Well, I have troubling news from Ryuhi-san" Doriado spoke, Shinbou's grin widened slightly.

"Ah, Ryuhi!, A fine student, isn't he living in the Mountains?"

"Well, yes, he is, but he came here with Urgent news...The Sacred Beasts, as well as Armityle, has been freed..." Doriado said, the grin across Shinbou's face disappeared, replaced one with of worry.

"Y-You're kidding...you've got to be kidding!, T-Tenrai-sama and the others made sure to seal those things away for life!, T-They just CAN'T be free!" Shinbou spoke in disbelief, wishing this was all a stupid dream.

"Sadly, I am not, I have contacted the other Type Charmers to gather here, all but Rukara has been contacted by now, I entrust you to tell Faith and Rukara about this, and meet us all here" at Doriado's words, Shinbou nodded.

"Right, leave it to me!" with that, the screen faded, Doriado laughed slightly.

"Nee-sama, you still act immature sometimes..."

=

"All right then, Rukara lives near by, I'll go get him then get Faith along the way" Shinbou said, nodding and walking out the door to her house. Sighing slightly, the woman walked down a path that would take her to Rukara's house.

'_But just who would do something so reckless as to free those beasts?, has to be someone powerful enough to give them orders, otherwise, Armityle would've commanded his minions to begin a all out war...' _while Shinbou was trying to figure out who was behind this, she hadn't realized she was right in front of Rukara's house until she opened her eyes.

"Huh, I should think while walking more often" Shinbou spoke, laughing slightly and walking up to the door, ringing the doorbell shortly after.

"Who is-Oh, Shinbou-sensei" Spoke a voice, opening the door. The voice belonged t oa man with red hair, it was tied in the back so it would go down his back smoothly. His eyes were gold. He wore a black, sleeveless coat with the familiar yellow stripes on it. Under the coat was a green shirt with a volcano on it, a gold star under it. He also wore blue-jeans and a black headband over his forehead. What was the strange part, was that he had strange markings all over his arms and the visible parts of his chest.

"Yo, Rukara, I need you to come with me to Doriado-chan's house, now..." Shinbou said, Rukara sighed and nodded, shutting and locking the door to his house and following his Sensei out of the village.

=

"D-Dammit" came the voice of a tired Ippiki, she had cuts across her arms, legs, and even a couple on her cheeks, all of which were bleeding. Hana looked on worriedly at her older twin.

"As expected, I guess that is the limit to your abilities" Shinobu spoke, looking from Ippiki to Hana.

"O-Oi!, Stay away from her!" Ippiki yelled getting up and moving to get in front of her sister, spreading her arms out she spoke.

"If you are just so bound and determined to cut one of us down, then kill me!, just, JUST LEAVE HANA ALONE!" Ippiki yelled at the Ninja girl, whom was walking towards the two.

"You do care for your sister quite a bit, to the point where you are willing to loose your life..." Shinobu raised her sword, both twins closed their eyes and awaited the finishing blow, but it never came, instead, Shinobu had cut the ropes keeping Hana tied up. The two looked up in confusion at the girl.

"You have proven yourself, Beast-Charmer, you may not have won against me physically, but you have emotionally..." Shinobu turned her gaze to the bushes.

"Are you lot going to hide all day, or will you come out?" She spoke, and out of the bushes, jumped at least 50 Armor Clad men, Samurai's.

"Tch, as usual, that girl always finds us..." Spoke one of the Samurai.

"Heh, look at that, seems she might be tired out ,I know just what we can do after w-" Before the Samurai could finish, Shinobu was behind him, and the mans head fell off his shoulders.

"Disgusting pigs..." Shinobu spoke, glaring back at the other samurai's.

"Y-You rotten...lousy!" the other Samurai all drew their swords and charged at Shinobu. Shinobu sighed and shut her eyes, she drew her other blade and crossed them in front of her, white energy surrounded the girl as she shot her eyes open.

"**Ninja Art: Hyaku no dansu o korosu**" She spoke, in a flash, dark blur after dark blur slammed into the Samurai's, effortlessly slicing through their Armor and into their flesh, killing them each one by one. Shinobu panted after her attack was finished, she turned to Hana and Ippiki.

"We must...go, D-Doriado is...calling" the girl panted, obviously not used to the attack, Hana and Ippiki nodded, Hana helped her twin stand.

"Oi, Nee-chan, do you think _now_ you will drink that medicine I made?" Hana asked, Ippiki sighed slightly, she never was a fan of medicine, only really willing to take it if she absolutely had to.

"Ok, Ok, Fine, What does it do anyway?" Ippiki asked, Hana smiled and pulled a small test tube from her pocket.

"It's medicine that will heal small wounds and restore your energy" Hana said smiling, Ippiki gulped as Hana gave the bottle to her, Ippiki sighed and popped the top of and drank it down.

"It'll take a couple of minutes to kick in, but your energy will be restored in a matter of seconds" Hana said, turning to look at the Ninja in front of them.

"Would you like some too, Shinobu-san?, you don't have any injuries, but, you seem to be out of energy..." said Hana, Shinobu gulped slightly but nodded, Hana pulled out a second vile and threw it at the girl, who caught it easily. Shinobu turned around as she pulled her mask down enough to drink the stuff.

'_Ugh, tastes Sour...'_ Shinobu thought, the girl fixed her mask before turning to Hana and throwing the tube back at her.

"Well now, we must be going ,Doriado is not friendly when she is mad" Shinobu spoke, dashing off ahead of the two.

"No way..." Ippiki muttered under her breath, Hana looked at her twin as she moved to stand on her own.

"NO WAY WILL SHE BEAT ME TO THE HOUSE!" Ippiki yelled, running off after the Ninja girl, Hana laughed at her sisters attitude and gave chase.****

24 Hours Later  
=

It had been a full day since Doriado had given the sign for the group to gather, as Doriado predicted, Saiko was the first to arrive. Not long after was Mushi, Tenshi and Kounetsu, after them was Fo, Shirafune and Kaos. Then Sankouki and Tenka. Shinbou arrived with Faith and Rukara not long after them. Riku was next and last was Wanizame, Doriado had instructed them all to gather in her rather large entertainment room.

"Wonder what the old woman wants now?" Riku spoke more to herself then anyone, Riku was never afraid of any of the sisters, she didn't know why anyone WOULD be afraid of them...

"Riku-san no Baka!, Doriado-sensei will get mad at you for calling her old!" Riku nearly jumped when she heard Obako's voice behind her.

"Y-You!, QUIT SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Riku shouted at the girl, Obako laughed, using her special powers, she turned her legs into a ghostly tail once again and flew around in circles above Riku.

"Why?, I love to scare people!, and you can't tell me to stop without me telling everyone your secret!" Obako laughed more as Riku blushed heavily, Riku seemed to cool down as Obako returned to normal.

"Yo!, Ch-Er, Fo!" came Wanizame's voice from behind Fo, the older girl turned and grinned at her old friend.

"Yo, Zame" Fo said, using Wanizame's old nickname.

"So what's up?, anything new?" He asked, the girl in return shook her head.

"Not much, aside from Kaos' sister being a total bitch like always. So ya catch anything big recently?" Fo said, Wanizame sighed at the question.

"Nope, biggest thing I caught this month was a Orca, and that's it, oh, looks like the teacher has arrived, we best be quiet now" he said, pointing towards a stage Doriado and her sisters walked onto.

"I thank you all for coming, everyone" Doriado said, smiling slightly.

"It's been a while, all of you, Tenshi the Angel Charmer, Mushi the Insect Charmer, Kounetsu the Pyro Charmer, Shirafune the Ice Charmer, Kaos the Spellcaster Charmer, Fo the Sea-Serpent Charmer, Obako the Ghost Charmer, Rukara the Dino Charmer, Riku the Stone Charmer, Ryuhi the Dragon Charmer, Tenka the Lightning Charmer, Sankouki the Machine Charmer, Shinobu the Warrior Charmer, Hana the Plant Charmer, Ippiki the Beast Charmer, Saiko the Psychic Charmer, and Akuma the Demon Charmer" Shinbou spoke.

"Hey, wait, where's Dokuhebi the Reptile Charmer, and Taka the Bird Charmer?, huh, Guess they didn't get the memo" Shinbou sighed slightly, Doriado laughed.

"And of course, my students, Lyna-san, Hiita-san, Eria-san, Wynn-san, and Aussa-san" Doriado spoke, the girls in question nodded at their teacher.

"Ha, why deal with so many when you can just have one, Eh, Dharc?" Kage spoke, Dharc sighed and put his hand over his face.

'_That boy better not be facepalming me...'_

"Although, I am saddened that none of my students could...Oh!, actually, seems like two of them just came in" Lady of Faith spoke, smiling at the fact that both Kansei and Tataru had just walked into the room, Tataru looked nervously at all the people.

"Kansei...you said there wasn't going to be a big crowd..." She spoke, glaring over at the boy, who gave her a scared look in return.

"O-Oi!, calm down!, this is a very big room, so everyone is scattered out, you have enough room to be by yourself!" he said, trying to defend himself, it seemed to work as the girl sighed and nodded. Kansei could just never understood what was truly wrong with Tataru.

"Now then, if you would all give me your attention, we will get down to WHY we're all gathered here" Shinbou spoke up, she grinned, knowing she had everyone's attention.

"Now then, the reason we are all here, is because...The Sacred Beasts including Armityle, are free, and I think I have a clue as to who could free them..." Shinbou spoke, all but those who seemed to already know about this seemed shocked beyond belief.

"Ara, you do, Nee-sama?" Doriado spoke up, Shinbou looked over at her sister and nodded, she turned to Lady of Faith who nodded and turned the lights down, so a projector could come up.

"It was this man, I think" Shinbou said, a image of a man with unruly, spiked brown hair came up, he had glowing red, slitted eyes and many black markings along the bottom of his face, the man was smirking, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"The man is known as Majin Makai, he is the younger brother to Shinigami Tenrai-sama and Shinigami Kamihime-sama, he has changed his last name ever since he was banished from the heavens and sealed away by Tenrai-sama and Kamihime-sama's cousin, Shinigami Meimei, he was originally under a 10,000 year seal, but he has escaped 9,990 years early, how I do not know, but right now...he is a greater threat then 50 Armityle's put together..."

* * *

Ending there, getting tired XP. Shinbou is...quite different from her three sisters XD.

Hyaku no dansu o korosu = dance of one hundred kills.


	11. Scary girl and Memories

Don't have much to say aside from: Next Chapter, Begin!.

**Zero-Nightmare:** Tataru's powers are pretty dangerous, so it's safer to be afraid of her then to be nice I guess XD.

Yeah, Shinbou has a scary side, she just hasn't shown it yet XP.

Yep, Shinobu has gotten herself into some big trouble with them and made them her enemies it seems =P.

* * *

"F-...Fifty Times more dangerous then Armityle?, and the seal Meimei-sama used...he broke free from it?" the usually calm Kaos spoke up, he was confident that all of them together could have a slim chance of out-powering Armityle, and they could just use a Elemental weakness against the other three, but, if this man was fifty times more dangerous, they'd have no chance.

"Yes, I am afraid so, and before someone says the classic line of 'Impossible!', it ain't, I mean, he IS the younger brother of two gods..." Shinbou spoke, Doriado laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

'_Nee-sama, you read too many Earth books'_ Doriado thought.

'_Too much Manga has messed with her head...I think' _Lady of Faith thought, shaking her head slightly.

"No chance...huh?, Then...what's the point in fighting at all?" Tataru said just under her breath, Kansei sighed and grinned slightly.

"Reminds me of one of those RPG games, just when you defeat a powerful boss, a stronger, almost impossible to defeat boss comes up, but in the end, he gets beat as well..." Kansei's words weren't really aimed at Tataru, cause he knew trying to cheer her up with those kinda words was like trying to get a small, living feather to push a huge boulder uphill.

"**This isn't a video game world, Kansei no Baka!" **Spoke two nearly identical voices at the same time, Kansei turned to the voice, only to jump and yell in surprise at what he saw, two girls who looked like Obako, but, one had pure, smooth pink hair and red eyes, while the other had spiked red hair and pink eyes, they wore the same outfit though.

"Uh, Obako?, you got so scared you literally split in half...again" Kansei said, the two Obako's looked at each other and jumped in surprise, they began to glow as they merged together and formed the original Obako.

"I still dunno how you can do that..." Kansei spoke in disbelief, Obako stuck her tongue out at the man.

"It's a secret power of mine!" she said, Kansei sighed and shook his head.

"Well now, unless one of you have a plan for this fight, which I doubt since it's so early, I guess you're free now, Doriado already said you all can find a room in this...mansion?, if you want to stay here" Shinbou spoke up, most, if not everyone, had nodded and left, all except one going to find/claim a room, and that was Obako, like Eria, Hiita, Wynn, Aussa, Dharc, Lyna, Hana and Ippiki, she already had her own room.

"I need to go tell Koujo-chan about this..." Obako ran into her room and grabbed her staff from a hook on the wall. The girl twirled it around and spoke.

"Land of the Walking Dead, home to Zombies, Vampires and other creatures, I wish to visit it once more!, portal open!, Destination: Zombie World!" the chant wasn't needed, but Obako liked doing it, it filled the air with humor. A portal opened and Obako ran through it. Minutes later, she arrived at her destination: a large house with a tall, stone wall wrapped around the building.

"I swear this place gets bigger and bigger!" Obako said. Smiling she walked up to the gate and knocked on it, hard enough so someone could hear, which also hurt her hand slightly.

"Ow" Obako shook her hand slightly, trying to ease the pain on her hand.

"Who is there?" came a dark voice, Obako didn't loose her smile though.

"It's Seirei Obako!, Koujo's friend!, can I come in?" she said, the voice grunted slightly.

"Of course" the gate doors opened slowly at a time, Obako winched at the noise the doors made, they could use some oiling...she saw that the voice she heard was a Zombie, a servant of her family probably... Obako walked though the doors and into the house soon after.

"Koujo-chan!, where are you?" Obako yelled out.

"Oh, Obako, come to visit Onee-chan again?" came a near emotionless voice, Obako looked to her right and saw a small girl around her height standing in the doorway to another room. The girl had long silver hair nearly to her feet and gold eyes, she wore a white dress with black bat patterns on them.

"Oh, An-chan!, it's been a while!" Obako laughed as she ran up to the girl and hugged her, her blank expression not leaving her face.

"Obako, stop that, you know my name is Anmiji, if you're looking for my sister, she is upstairs in her room" the girl known as Anmiji spoke, Obako bowed and ran upstairs, the girl sighed slightly when she heard Obako trip.

"She fell _up_ the stairs...that girls clumsiness defies gravity..."

**Koujo's Room**

"Koujo-chan!" Obako called out, walking into the room and rubbing the bump on her head, Obako was still impressed by the sheer size of the room.

"Obako-chan!" came a female voice, the girl was taller then Obako, but that could be cause she was wearing pink, knee-high heeled boots. Other then that the girl had long, curly blond hair to her back and green eyes. She wore a pink tiara on her head with a mixture of red, blue, and gold gems on it. She wore a white, sleeveless dress, along with elbow length pink gloves/sleeves. The girls skin was slightly tanned.

"Ah!, Koujo-chan!" Obako ran up to the girl and hugged her, cause of her heeled boots, Obako only went up to the girls stomach, normally she'd come up to just above Koujo's chest.

"It's nice to see you again, Obako-chan, but, I can sense there is another reason you're here..." Koujo spoke, smiling down at the girl. Obako nodded.

"You're always able to tell, huh?, Well, in a nutshell, some wack-o named Makai freed Armityle and his goons" Obako said, Koujo's eyes widened slightly.

"A-Armityle?, N-Not even Otou-sama is strong enough to even match him, and he's the greatest demon lord of all vampires!" Koujo's shocked look also showed the vampire fangs in her mouth.

"Calm down, Calm down, Koujo-chan!, I'm sure if all of us worked together, we could easily kick his giant butt!" Koujo laughed slightly at Obako's words, even in a serious situation, Obako could seem to easily lighten the mood.

"If you say so, Obako-chan, we'll do our best, I guess" Koujo said, she laughed a little more when she noticed the way Obako was staring at her.

"You want me to bring up some sweets and drinks, huh?"

"Mm!, But, make sure they don't bring ME blood, I'm not a vampire like you!" Obako said, the two laughed at that as Koujo nodded and walked out of the room.

-

"Oi, Kansei, tell me something" came Dharc's voice, Kansei turned to his fellow partner and nodded slightly.

"What's wrong with your teammate?, is she scared of darkness overcoming her or something?" Kansei shook his head at Dharc's words.

"Nuh-uh, she can use Dark Powers just fine, in fact, I doubt even you, the Dark Charmer, could keep up with her level of power in the Dark Arts, even if she's a lot better at the Art of Spells, but more to the point, I do not know what is wrong with her, everyone who tries to befriend her gets hurt, I heard she even killed someone once..." Kansei sighed and shook his head.

"I do not know what is up with her..."

"And you will never know" the two jump and screamed in horror as they heard Tataru's voice behind them, Tataru glared at the two as she spoke.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone!, I'm willing to work with you, but nothing more!, I don't want ANY friends!, I want to be left alone, Forever!, you're lucky I can't breath in space, otherwise I'd suck this world into a Dark Hole!" with that, Tataru stormed off, Dharc and Kansei gulped, now truly scared of her.

"W-We weren't e-even trying to, w-we were just talking" Kansei said under his breath, Dharc nodding in agreement.

**Dark Dimension**

"Ugh, I know Makai is waiting for the right time, but here, there is NOTHING to do" Taka spoke in annoyance, lying on his back on a couch, across from him in a chair, sat Dokuhebi with Naja on her lap.

"Then why are you working for him, Taka?, I can't believe you left your little sisters to work for him, even Fo-san!" Dokuhebi spoke, Naja nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't HAVE to tell you why I joined him, Hebi, now just be quiet for a while, I'm going to sleep" Taka turned on his side and shut his eyes, Dokuhebi groaned in annoyance and walked towards the kitchen with Naja following.

_Taka's Dreams_

"_Would you wait up?" came the voice of a boy with red hair that fell to his shoulders and gray eyes, he had bird wing-like tattoos on his face, one silver and one green. Also wearing a gray coat with red stripes, wearing a black shirt under it with a picture of a red bird head on it, it had a silver beak and green vine-like tentacles emerging from it. Last he wore a pair of dark blue pants and black shoes._

"_Not my fault your such a slow-ass, Taka-san!" came a tomboyish voice, the voice of a girl with long, light blue hair to her back and equally blue eyes. The girl wore a aqua green coat that had pink stripes on it. Under it was a red shirt with a picture of a light blue sea-serpent on it that had red wings. She also wore black shorts and red shoes._

"_Dammit, I'M NOT SLOW!, I'M AS FAST AS THE WIND!" came the angry reply of Taka, jumping into the air and chasing the girl down, he smirked when he thought he was gonna catch her, but the girl merely sidestepped and he crashed into the ground._

"_Haha!, Dumbass!, you should've known that was gonna happen" the girl laughed, Taka's eyes widened when he looked up at her and saw a dark figure behind her._

"_Watch out!" _

"_Too late" the figure said, stabbing a black energy blade into the girls head, her eyes went wide as she collapsed a minute later. The figure turned to Taka and aimed his hand at Taka, a energy blade shot out and stabbed his chest, he screamed in agony as dark energy took him over, making his hair spike and stand on end. _

_End Dream_

Taka sat up, sweat running across his face, that dream...it seemed more like a memory to him, that girl...why was she so familiar to him?.

"Oi, You want any food?" Taka's thoughts were interrupted by Dokuhebi, who came in with a plate of food, mainly instant Ramen since that seemed to be the only thing she could find.

"Is it poisoned?" Taka asked, narrowing his eyes at her, she rolled her orange eyes at him.

"You think I'd stupid enough to get myself killed?" she asked, setting his bowl on the table in front of him, she sat back on the chair and began to eat her own Ramen, while Naja ate hers while floating next to the girl.

"Point, you're not as stupid as the rest of them" Taka said, blowing on the Ramen to coll it off before taking a bite.

"Stupid?, I can't believe you just insulted your own sisters" Dokuhebi said, glaring daggers into the mans skull.

"They aren't my sisters anymore...girl" Taka stood and took his Ramen with him somewhere else, where he arrived was the training gym Makai had made, in it, Ninjai could be seen training his skills, Taka grinned.

"Even after being dead for a long time then being reborn, you're still as strong as ever, Ninjai" Taka said, he didn't know if the man was looking at him or not, hard to tell when he has a headband over his eyes all the time.

"Mm" was the mans response, Taka sighed slightly.

"...I'm bored again..."

* * *

End there, Tataru is quite the scary person...and dear lord Obako has made friends with a family of Vampires XD.


	12. Aliens!

I really need to work on the other Yu-Gi-Oh story sometime =P..

**Zero-Nightmare:** Nah, He's not Koujo's dad, but he's a bit more scarier XD.

Tataru's past will be revealed in time, I'll make sure of that XD.

"Mo!, How much longer?" Complained a female voice, one that had long, pink hair in pony-tails on the sides of her head and orange eyes.

"Calm down, Uchuujin, it shall not be much longer..." Said a older, male voice to the girl, the man had short brown hair and orange eyes.

"She's got a point, Kyou!, This is taking freaking forever!" came a irritated male voice, one with unruly, nearly crazily spiked brown hair and red eyes.

"Both of you just call down, Shinden, I say another hours tops before we land at our destination" the older male voice known as "Kyou" said, Shinden groaned loudly and stood from his seat.

"I'll be in the Virtual Reality room kicking ass, come get me when we land!" Shinden said and stormed off, the girl known as Uchuujin sighed slightly.

"I'm gonna go make something to eat then, come along, Spog!" the girl said, walking off with a small, strange looking dog following her.

"Yeah, that's how it is, looks like I won't be able to see ya for a while, huh?" came Riku's voice, talking into a cell phone in her room.

'_Come on now, don't talk like that, Riku-chan!, if you just get Meimei-sama, Tenrai-sama or Kamihime-sama to help, you can beat those things in no time!'_ came a female voice over the other end of the cell phone.

"Yeah, probably, well, just make sure you stay safe until this is all over, alright, Hinote-chan?" Riku said, smiling slightly and closing the phone minutes later after saying her goodbyes.

"Riku's in love!, what's more in sounds like it's with another girl!" came Lyna's voice as she came out of nowhere and clung to Riku's back.

"U-URUSAI!" Riku yelled, trying to get the girl off of her back, literally.

"Haha!, now I got blackmail on Riku!" Lyna laughed, falling down onto the ground, painlessly since the floor was carpeted. Riku stood over the girl with a dark, scary look, her height just added to it.

"Lyna, you are SO gonna regret it if you tell anyone!" despite Riku's warning, Lyna laughed and ran out the door.

"That girl is gonna be buried so deep in the Earth...damn it!" Riku sighed and walked out the door, and towards the kitchen, looking for something that would take her mind off of this situation. Riku arrived in the Kitchen to see Fo at the table, which wasn't surprising, the surprising part was that she had a wine bottle in her hand, but she didn't seem drunk, yet.

"Oh, Riku, tall as ever I see, how ya been?" Fo asked, grinning slightly, Riku sighed and sat at the table.

"Aside from wanting to strangle Lyna?, Just fine" she replied, Fo held the bottle up, but Riku just gave her a look that clearly said 'under 18 you moron', Fo shrugged and took another small drink.

"Strangle Lyna?, what did she do this time?" Fo asked, Riku blushed slightly and looked away.

"W-Well, just something I don't want to talk about...that's all" she said, Fo rolled her eyes.

"That's no fun, C'mon, speak up, tell me" Riku sighed at Fo's persistentness, she knew she wouldn't stop bugging her until she said something.

"Promise you won't freak out or make fun of me?" Riku asked, Fo shrugged but nodded anyway.

"W-Well, Lyna found out I'm in love with someone, but that's not the important part, what's important, is that it's Hinote...or, as she's better known as, Laval Burning Verdant Temptress...another girl" Riku admitted, instead of Fo laughing or calling her weird, she heard her chuckle slightly.

"That's it?, that's all?, really, who cares who your in love with, shouldn't matter who it is as long as your happy" Fo said, Riku looked back at the older, yet slightly shorter woman.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I really, REALLY hate it when people try to control someone else's life, like 'You must do this!' or 'you must go there!' or 'you cannot do that!', I mean, it's your life, live it how you want" Fo said, taking a bigger drink.

"A-Arigato, F-Fo-san" Riku said, smiling slightly. Sill she couldn't help but think of ways to burry Lyna...

"Heh, so you came after all" said Armina, looking at the girl who stood about 10 feet in front of her.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" the voice gave away that the girl was Nekura, Kaos' older sister.

"Let's not get into that insulting game, now, down to business, Makai-sama has a job for you" Armina said, grinning slightly, Nekura cocked a eyebrow, curious as to who she had to kill this time.

"Oh?, Who is it that I have to kill?" she asked, Armina chuckled lightly at her question.

"How would you feel if I said you had to kill your younger brother, Kaos?" Armina question, Nekura winched slightly, but nevertheless kept her near emotionless look.

"Very well, it shall be done, just make sure you have some sort of payment waiting for me in return" she spoke, turning and walking away.

"Ha, as expected of the Jū no Megami, no sign of Emotion even when she has to kill a family member, that Yami no Kaminari Tenka has the power of an assassin, but she's not nearly as Ruthless as Nekura is..." Armina said more to herself then anyone.

'_So, My next target is Kaos, huh?, wonder why, he is not strong enough to be a threat to these people, huh, nevertheless he shall taste cold bullets just like everyone else...'_ Nekura thought, vanishing from the Dimension she was in and reappearing in a forest.

"Still quite some ways till I get to the house, better ge-" the girl stopped speaking when she said a gigantic space ship flying overhead, her one visible eye widened at the sight of it.

"W-What, on Earth is that?" the girl spoke in disbelief, from the direction it was heading, she could only guess it was heading for Doriado's house, she did not known if it was an enemy or a ally, but just by the size of it, she decided it would be best to let it reach the house before her.

"Huh, seems they did get my message and arrived a lot earlier then they said the would" Sankouki said, sitting in a chair in front of a large computer screen, showing the large ship on the screen. He seemed to have converted the basement into a large lab.

"Who did?" Sankouki jumped when he heard Tenka's voice, but soon remembered the temporary truce she called.

"O-Oh, the Jikuu siblings, from the planet Trinity, I contacted them earlier to see if they could help us out, seems they arrived faster then expected" Sankouki explained, Tenka sighed slightly.

"Their last name means 'Space-Time', with that kind of last name of course they could get here faster then expected, I thought you would've known this" Tenka said, walking away, possibly back upstairs. Sankouki sighed slightly.

"Tenka, I wonder if I could ever do anything to turn you back to normal" Sankouki spoke under his breath, he chuckled slightly.

"If you would've heard that, I bet you would've said 'Yeah!, remove these nanobots and bring Mother and Father back and I will turn back to normal!', if only I COULD get those things out of you..." Sankouki groaned and turned to look back at the screen.

"Well, better prepare the landing zone for those three, I mean, their ship is gigantic!" cracking his knuckles, Sankouki rapidly hit the keys on the large keyboard in front of him.

_Hours Later_

"Uchuujin, Shinden, we have arrived" came Kyou's voice over the intercom of the ship.

"About time!" Kyou heard Shinden say, also hearing a loud crash, indicating that Uchuujin had probably dropped something...again, and was rushing here with her brother.

"We are lucky Father is the ruler of the planet, otherwise we would not be able to replace all the things Uchuujin breaks" Kyou said to himself, he felt the top of a gun at the side of his head.

"Don't make me shoot you, Kyou-nii!" Uchuujin said, Kyou sighed and pushed the gun away from his head, right when Shinden entered the bridge, he paled when he saw the gun.

"O-Oi!, put that thing away!" Shinden said ,Uchuujin smiled and put the gun in a pocket on her coat, cowboy-style.

"Really now" Kyou said under his breath, maneuvering the ship to land on the large landing zone that came up out of the ground behind the house.

"Well, shall we go then?" Uchuujin said, running over to the teleporter pad, Shinden grinned and ran over to it. Kyou set the ship on auto-pilot so it would power down once it was down landing, he walked over to the teleporter pad as it activated and teleported them in front of the house.

"Was that what I think it was?" came Kaos' voice as he opened the door and walked outside, he narrowed his eyes at the huge ship overhead moving to land behind the house.

"Yep, it's them" he said, he could hear Doriado, Aussa, and Ryuhi question who as they walked outside.

"Doriado-sensei, who are they?" Aussa questioned once the three were outside, pointing at the three in front of the house.

"Allow us, Doriado-sama" came Kyou's voice, now in the sun, the three's outfits could be seen. Kyou himself wore a white coat with no sleeves over a white, sleeveless shirt, both had orange stripes on them, over his purple pants was what LOOKED like a skirt ar first glance, cause of the orange belt he wore, but it was clearly attached to the white shirt. He had a red bandanna over his forehead, and weirdly, he had a black, scorpion-like tail.

Shinden had a red headband on also, as well as red, jagged marks on his cheeks. He wore a black coat with orange stripes on them, as well as red flames on the bottom, a lightning bolt on one sleeve, and a skull on the other sleeve. Under it was a red shirt with a white mask on it, having '666' on it's forehead. He wore blue-jeans as well, he too had a black-tail, but it looked like a hand formed into a fist.

Uchuujin had on a green coat with yellow stripes on it, it had strange, purple markings all over it. Under it was a black tank-top that stopped just below her chest, it had a brown circle in the middle of it. She wore a blue skirt over orange shorts, her skirt had a purple, smiley-face-like design on the front of it, even her magenta, knee-high socks had strange, purple markings over them. She too had a tail, but it was shaped like a heart.

"My name is Jikuu Kyoudaibun, you can call me Kyou for short" Kyou said, bowing slightly.

"Names Jikuu Shinden, pleasure" Shinden said, yawning slightly towards the end, which got him elbowed by his younger sister.

"My names Jikuu Uchuujin!, nice to meet ya!" she said, holding up two fingers in a 'V' pose near her face.

"Uh, Nice to meet you to, I'm Aussa, p-please come in" Aussa said, feeling only slightly nervous at real, live Aliens being in front of her.

"Judging by your coats, I am to guess you are also Charmers?" Ryuhi asked, Uchuujin nodded.

"Yep!, I'm the Alien Charmer, Shinden-nii is the Sacred Charmer, and Kyou-nii is the Lightsworn Charmer!" She said, Ryuhi nodded at her answer, Uchuujin ran up to Doriado.

"Hey, Hey, Where's Maki-chan?, I wanna show her my new inventions!" Doriado laughed slightly at Uchuujin.

"She's in town running some errands for me, poor girl thinks it's more training" Doriado said, Uchuujin nodded and ran off towards the city.

"Please excuse Uchuujin, she's always been that way, now, do you mind showing me where Sankouki is?, I wish to speak with him" Doriado nodded at Kyou's words and led him into the house, Shinden yawned again.

"Wonder what there is to do around here..."

End there for now, little shorter then I wanted it to be XP. Oh yeah, about their ages, Uchuujin is 16, Shinden is 19, and Kyou is 23.

Uchuujin is the Charmer of the "Alien" Archetype, like Kyoudaibun is for the Lightsworns, while Shinden is the "Sacred Beast" Charmer. Uchuujin's partner is "Alien Dog", Shinden's is Phantom of Chaos, and Kyou's is Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue.

Armina's nickname for Nekura means "Goddess of the Guns" while Tenka's means "Dark Thunder", technically their Assassin nicknames. As for the 3 Aliens names, they translate to.

Jikuu = Space-Time.

Kyoudaibun = Sworn Brother.

Shinden = Sacred Place.

Uchuujin = Space Alien.


	13. Flashback

Me's back, been on a little break cause it's just about Christmas time. This Chapter takes a break from some of the action and will instead focus on Tataru's past, if I can keep it going =P.

**James95: **The Toon Charmer will show up later, I made a Earthbound Charmer earlier, dunno if I'll have him show up or not =P.

**Zero-Nightmare:** XP, We'll see if she has in later chapters XD.

* * *

"That man...I-I trusted him, I did everything he asked...yet...he..." came Tataru's voice from her room in the house, sitting on her bed with her knee's hugged to her chest. Her face was filled with anger, yet at the same time, she was crying.

"W-Why did he...DAMMIT ALL!" the girl screamed and slammed her fist into he wall, making a pretty big dent into it, nearly smashing her fist right through it.

_Flashback_

"_How could you do this, Tataru?" came an angry voice of a woman, back-handing a young girl of only 9. The girl looked up at her mother with a shocked expression._

"_O-Okaa...-san?" the girl cried, the woman above her growled in anger._

"_Just get out of my damn sight, you rotten child!" the girl cried and stood, running off into the forest with tears spilling from her eyes. _

'It wasn't my fault1, I-I didn't mean to!' _the girl thought. After about 5 minutes of running, she came to rest under a large tree, the girl had long blue hair to her back and violet eyes. She had on a green coat over a pink shirt, she also wore a black skirt, oddly colored thigh-high socks, and blue shoes._

"_Just forget them, Tataru, Mother and Father are the useless ones, it is pathetic to get angry over something that is out of someone's control" came a male voice, the voice came from the doll the girl was carrying. The doll seemed to have crazy spiked blue hair, three black eyes, and wore a green robe, and had a doubled-headed axe attached to it's hand._

"_I-I guess you're right, Onii-san, I-I didn't meant to-"_

"_Calm down, Tataru, we can live on our own, she'll suffer herself knowing we have left her" the doll replied, the girls apparent brother. The girl smiled and nodded slightly, giggling a little._

"_Yeah, that'll teach nasty old Okaa-san!, but, we need to get you out of that doll too, Onii-san!" she laughed, the doll sweatdropped. _

"_Seriously, we do, do you know how IRRITATING it is to be in a doll?" he replied, making the girl laugh more._

3 Days Later.

"_Oi!, Kansei-kun!" came Tataru's voice, the boy in question turned to his fence to see the girl jumping over it and into his backyard._

"_Oh, Taru-chan, hey" the boy smiled, back then, his hair was cut shorter, but still spiky. He wore a black shirt under a red coat, and wore blue pants. Currently Kansei was messing around with a Gold robot toy, that looked like it had a plane attached to it's back._

"_What you up to?" she asked, Kansei shrugged and held up his toy, Tataru nodded with a 'oh' sound._

"_Still haven't got you free yet, Shiro-san?" Kansei asked to the doll, laughing when it got angry._

"_The name is Nonoshiro!, You moron!" the doll replied, anger in his voice, but both the kids just laughed, further angering it._

"_Calm down, Shiro-chan, it's just a nickname!" Tataru said, Nonoshiro groaned and held his head in shame._

"_What kind of seal is placed on him, May I ask?" came a older male voice, the two turned to see a man, or, older male of 14. Right now he was wearing a light brown coat with yellow stripes on it. Under it was a mahogany colored shirt, with a gold collar and a red stripe on it, he also had on a tie and black pants. He wore black glasses and had bright marks under his brown eyes. His hair was short and colored light blue with part of his bangs colored magenta._

"_Ah, Kanjou-san!" Tataru smiled and ran up to hug the older boy, whom only sighed and shook his head._

"_We don't know much, but, it's one tough seal, cause Tataru's dad can't even break it" Kansei said, the older boy known as Kanjou nodded, thinking many different things over in his head._

"_Very well, I may know what could break it, but, I shall need to train Tataru, is that alright?" he looked down at the girl, she immediately smiled and nodded._

"_Anything to get onii-san out of that doll!" Kanjou nodded and turned around, walking away._

"_Later, Kansei-kun!" Tataru said, waving to the boy and running off with the man. _

"_Later" Kansei said, shrugging and turning back to his gold robot toy._

2 Weeks Later.

"_There, you should be plenty strong enough to break the seal, Tataru" Kanjou said, the gir lin front of him panted and grinned, in the two weeks, Tataru had tied her hair, or, braided it so it wouldn't be in the way, as well as changing her black skirt to a gray one._

'This girl, she has massive power just waiting to be unleashed, she could grow up to surpass the Legendary Sorcerer of Dark Magic...' _Kanjou thought, incredibly surprised by her locked away power._

"_YOSH!, Now to free Onii-san!" the girl ran over to the doll, who was sitting in a circle with magic writing all around it and over it. _

"_Well?, How'd it go?" Nonoshiro asked, Tataru grinned and held her hands up in a 'V' pose._

"_Excellent!, Prepare to be freed, Shiro-chan!" the girl said, holding up a staff with a upside-down gold triangle at the tip._

"_Darkness Shine,_ _Sunlight Fade, Tree's collapse and Earth Erupt...Water Set ablaze and Fire rain!. The key unlocks..." Tataru began, an ancient chant to unlock the seal. Kanjou meanwhile was thinking up something._

'Hm, Her full name is Hitori Tataru, her brothers nickname is Shiro...!, This is bad...'_ Kanjou narrowed his eyes._

"_DON'T BREAK THAT SEAL!" He shouted._

"_FREE MY BROTHER FROM THIS SEAL!" Tataru finished the chant. The doll glowed with red energy swirling around it, the energy exploded and the doll started to float, laughter could be heard as a dark figure appeared as the doll vanished._

"_O-Onii-san?" the girl spoke in a happy voice, Kanjou narrowed his eyes._

"_N-...Nonoshiro..." he muttered under his breath._

"_It's been a long time since I've been free..." the man spoke, from his looks, he was obviously 18. The man had short, spiked blue hair, and red eyes. He wore a green cloak that covered his entire body, from the open collar around his neck, the inside was red, and a black kimono could be seen. He has black, upside-down triangle marks under his eyes, a scar on his neck, and a black tail could be seen from a hole on the back of his cloak._

"_N-Nii-san?" Tataru asked, the figure laughed as he saw her._

"_I thank you for freeing me...you rotten worm" with that, Nonoshiro's eyes glowed, and Tataru was sent crashing back into the wall, greatly surprising the young girl._

"_O-Onii-...san?" the girl questioned his actions, tears falling from her eyes, Nonoshiro slowly made his way closer to the girl._

"_You stupid fool, you actually thought I cared for you at all?, in fact, let me tell you something, NO ONE, you've ever met has liked you, No one, they are just pretending, you have the potential to become very, VERY powerful, and they know that, so they are tricking you so they can use your powers for their own gain" he said, grinning at the look of horror on her face._

"_I c-" Nonoshiro was cut off as Kanjou slammed his fist into the mans face, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the room._

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!, this girl is only Nine years old, you could corrupt her young mind if you continue to tell these lies!" Kanjou shouted, Nonoshiro emerged from the rubble of the wall without a single injury._

"_Lies?, Oh no, they are quite true, I have been stuck in that retched doll for half of her life, I've seen the looks people give her, no one cares for her, everyone hates her because they fear her power...I am doing a favor by killing her..." Tataru's eyes widened even more at the sound of her brothers words._

"_LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU!" Kanjou said, the Earth beneath them shaking violently._

"_Get out of here, Tataru!, go to Kansei!, NOW!" Kanjou yelled, the horrified girl nodded, and managed to get away despite her injured state, Nonoshiro narrowed his eyes at Kanjou._

"_You are only delaying the inevitable" he said, disappearing and reappearing in front of Kanjou, his tail grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall painfully._

"_Now, you will suffer in her place..." Nonoshiro pulled his fist back._

"_Hold on, answer me one thing...why do you want to kill her?, She's your own sister, why would anyone w-" a punch to the stomach interrupted him._

"_I have my reasons, reasons you would not understand, Human" Nonoshiro reared his fist back and slammed it into his stomach again, grinning like a mad man all the while._

_Elsewhere_

"_W-W-Why?, What did I do to deserve everyone's hatred?" the girl screamed as she ran through the forest, crying her eyes out, the girl look ahead with a angry expression._

"_... Fine, if everyone wants to make a enemy out of me, I'll show them, I'll show them all!, I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO USE ME!" She shouted, a dangerous, black aura surrounding the girl as she continued running through the forest._

_End flashback_

"Nonoshiro...that bastard, I'll kill him with my own hands..." Tataru said under her breath.

"You don't have to do everything yourself, Tataru..." Tataru nearly jumped at the sound of Kansei's voice, she turned her head and saw him at her door, leaning against the doorframe.

"Y-You...get out of my room, I don't want you in here..." she said in a low voice, Kansei sighed and shook his head.

"You can't go through this alone, if you need any help, just come to me, I won't think of it as getting your friendship, nothing more but helping you in your battle...think it over..." Kansei said, leaving the room right after.

"I don't need your help, Kansei, I don't need anyone's help" the girl said, lowering her head and hugging her knees, tears rolling down her face.  


* * *

  
Ending it there, it's kinda short, but it is technically a backstory/filler chapter while I think up what's next in the storyline =P.


	14. Plan for Training

Ok it took me a long while to make the next chapter, sue me, I've been extremely busy with other things.

**Zero-Nightmare: **Someone might eventually XP.

**Liondancer17**: lol, I hear that quite a bit, but the story will still focus on the original six, the others can just be counted as support XP.

* * *

"So, How strong do you think that Demon is?" said Eria to the other five in the room, Aussa shrugged at her question.

"Rumors say he can take down an entire Dimension on his own in a single day, but it's just a rumor..." replied Aussa, Hiita gritted her teeth.

"Then how the bloody hell do we beat something like that?" the irritated red-head spoke, slamming her fist into the wall next to her.

"A e-entire dimension...in a s-single day?" Wynn muttered under her breath, now concerned for her family back home, hoping that Armityle wouldn't choose to attack there first.

"Don't worry, Good guys always win, and that would be us!" Lyna said, a big grin on the light charmers face, Dharc facepalmed at her words.

"That only happens in Anime and Manga, Lyna, even then, Good Guys can still die before the bad guy is taken out" Dharc said, resisting the urge to smack Lyna upside the head.

"Ha!, Like we'll let that walking shit kill any of us!, He's the only one who's going to die!" Hiita said, grinning, Eria gave her an amused look.

"And what about the other 3 Sacred Beasts?, and their servants?, Do we let them live?" Eria said, she laughed when Hiita gave her an angry look.

"Would you guys get serious?" Dharc snapped, rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"Dharc's right, you two, we need to think up a plan before we go to fight them..." Aussa nodded at Dharc, knowing he was right. Eria nodded and apologized while Hiita merely looked away from the others.

"Why don't we just let Sensei use the **Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan** on that thing?, I'm damn sure it could kill him" Hiita spoke, Aussa seemed to think that over for a few minutes.

"...True, it could possibly work, but not much is known about Armityle's powers, what if he were to survive?, Sensei would be drained of power and open to attack..." Hiita flinched slightly at Aussa's words, she hadn't considered that.

"...You got a point, I don't want Sensei getting killed..." Hiita sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why can't we just call down Sierra-sama or one of the other gods?" Lyna spoke up.

"...They are indeed powerful, I wouldn't be surprised if they were able to kill him" Aussa said, nodding, Eria however sighed.

"We can't rely on them every time trouble comes up, Lyna, we need to think of a way to handle this ourselves..." Eria said, Lyna nodded slightly, the group sighed in irritation. A knock on the door was heard, Wynn went to answer it.

"O-Oh, Ryuhi-senpai, What's wrong?" Wynn asked.

"I have an idea, may I come in?" he asked, Wynn nodded and stepped aside so he could walk in.

"So what's the plan, jackass?" Hiita asked, narrowing her eyes at him, the man pissed her off simply cause, she just couldn't make him mad, irritated, or anything else, the man was always calm.

"My idea is simple, you take the other three separately, then combine your powers to fight and kill Armityle..." he said, Dharc sighed.

"And just how would that work?, No way can we beat those things" Ryuhi simply chuckled at Dharc's question.

"Easy, we all get together and train with those of us who share the same kind of attacks, thus strengthening each other. Those who have Light powers can go after Raviel. Water against Uria, and Earth against Hamon, Elemental Advantage..." he explained, Aussa's eyes widened slightly.

"Elemental Advantage...I didn't think of that, but what about those of us who don't have an Elemental Advantage over them?, like Dharc, Wynn and Hiita?" Aussa asked.

"Simple, they can fight to, but they cannot fight the ones who have the same Element they do, otherwise, the attacks wouldn't do a thing to them. So, are we agreed on the training?, I have already asked the others and they seem to agree.." the six seemed to thinks it over for a minute, before Hiita decided to speak up.

"Eh, what the hell?, Not like we have any other way of beating them"

"Hiita's right, I'm in" Eria agreed.

"M-Me too..." Wynn nodded.

"Sounds like a plan then..." Aussa said.

"Right, let's do it" Dharc nodded, grinning slightly.

"Yeah!, let's kick evil butt!" Lyna laughed.

"Alright then, we shall start as soon as possible, You shall meet up and train with those who can use attacks related to an Element, those who do not fight that way, such as Hana who fights with Plants, or Ippiki who fights with her bare hands and sword, cannot partake in the training, but in different kinds of training" Ryuhi further explained.

"But wait, will Armityle ACTUALLY give us time to train?, what's stopping him from attacking us?" Dharc asked.

"Don't worry yourself, I had someone go and explain to Armityle, that this will be a 'Challenge', as the beast seems to like Challenges, he will wait before attacking..."Ryuhi said, the others nodded.

"Who did you send, might I ask?" Eria asked.

"One of the few of us who can open a portal to nearly anywhere, Kaos..."

-  
Meanwhile, Kaos had just walked through a portal into the Fallen Paradise. The boy sneezed as he ran towards the direction he sensed Armityle in.

"...Huo Long...you love to send me off into these kind of places...you damn monk..." he said to himself.  
-

"Kaos?, Wow, He must take after his dad to be able to use portals like he does..." Aussa said, a little surprised.

"Indeed, Kaos got all his powers and knowledge of them from his father Seigun, even if he was a, how would you say it?, 'Momma's Boy'?" Ryuhi said, at that, Hiita burst out laughing.

"M-Momma's boy?, Kaos?, That's freaking hilarious!, I-I'm so using that against that bastard one day!" Hiita said, wiping away a tear from her eye cause of her laughing.

"Alright now, get serious, now is not the time for laughter. About the training, you each will go to a separate location with your partners to help train. For one, two of Eria's partners will be Fo and Shirafune, Shirafune has supreme knowledge of all Ice Based attacks, considering who her family is, and Fo is older and more experienced, so she'll have more knowledge on Water Based attacks, so both you and Shira can learn more, I'd say Wanizame to, but he attacks more with his bare hands..." Ryuhi explained.

"Heh, I wonder just how much Knowledge those two have?" Eria wondered, she could use some Ice herself, but it seemed Shira knew far more, and she loved the idea of using stronger Water magic.

"Hiita, one of your partners will be Kounetsu, he might invite his sister to help, He has great knowledge of Fire based attacks, while his sister has supreme knowledge of Lava Based attacks, both can make wings of Fire on their backs for Flight, the Toon Charmer Kyouko could've assisted as well, as she has Supreme knowledge of Fire and Lava, but she went missing long ago..."

"Lava?, Hell yeah, that's freaking sweet!" Hiita said, grinning at the idea of controlling lava.

"Wynn, Me and you will go back to your home so Me and your family can further train you in Wind Based attacks, I'm sure that will be more then enough" Ryuhi said, Wynn smiled a little.

"Back home?, I-I get to see my family again!" the girl said to herself, smiling.

"Aussa, there are quite a few people around here who have knowledge of Earth Based attacks, but aside from Sensei, one of them is the Rock Charmer Riku, she herself is quite powerful in Earth Based attacks, just, be wary of her at certain times..." Ryuhi said, sighing slightly.

"Wary of her at certain times?, Why?" Aussa asked, now curious.

"You don't want to know, anyway. Dharc, two of your partners, which might be the only two, as the Spirit Charmer Hina, also went missing, are going to be Kaos, and Tataru, despite her constant state of mind, she agreed to help you, since, according to her, 'The sooner this is over with, the sooner she can be alone again', You can also ask Akuma for help to if you wish" Ryuhi said, Dharc nodded.

"I hear Kaos is powerful in Hand-to-Hand, while Tataru is said to be a prodigy in Dark Magic, Hm..." Dharc said more to himself.

"And Lyna, two of your partners will be Tenshi, and Tenka, Tenshi herself is the daughter of Athena, and from the Sanctuary in the Sky, so she will have great knowledge on Light Based attacks, and maybe even Healing Techniques, Tenka, can teach you how to use and control Lightning" Lyna seemed overjoyed at what Ryuhi said.

"Tenshi's an actual Angel?, And Tenka can teach me lightning?, Yay!" Lyna said, laughing, Dharc shook his head at her over excitement, this time actually smacking her upside the head.

"Itai!" Lyna immediately grabbed her head, rubbing the spot where Dharc smacked her.

"Don't get overexcited, Lyna" Dharc said, Lyna stuck her tongue out at him, irritating the boy.

"Alright, enough of that, let us all go outside, so you can partner up and leave for your training..."

"Eh?, Right away?" Eria spoke up, Ryuhi nodded.

"Yes, the sooner the better, otherwise Armityle might become inpatient..." Ryuhi said, Eria nodded, Ryuhi walked out the door, the other six soon followed.

**Outside**

"Oi!, Tenshi-chan!" Lyna yelled out as she ran over and hugged the famous singer, Tenshi laughed at the girl and returned the hug.

"Lyna-chan, energetic as always" Tenshi said, Lyna looked next to Tenshi and saw Tenka standing with her arms crossed.

"I-I wouldn't try hugging her, Lyna, she doesn't like Physical Contact..." Tenshi said, laughing nervously, Tenka nodded at her words, Lyna shrugged.

"Let's get going!" Tenshi nodded at Lyna, after a little chant under her breath, a light ray shot down and transported Lyna, Tenshi and Tenka to the Sanctuary in the Sky.

"Well, there they go..." Eria said, kinda amazed at Tenshi's choice of transportation.

"Oi!, Eria!" Eria turned in time to see Shirafune running up to her, with Fo walking behind her.

"Oh, Hey, Shira-san, Fo-senpai" Eria waved at the two, Fo nodded and motioned for her and Shira to follow her.

"So, where are we going, Fo-senpai?" Eria asked, Fo replied without looking back.

"Towards the sea of course, plenty of Water there, plus, if we run by it, we can take a break and visit the Legendary Ocean" Shira's eyes lit up in excitement at her last words.

"Eria-chan and Lyna-chan left a-already" Wynn said, smiling nervously, she nearly jumped when Ryuhi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we take our leave then?" she nodded at his words, he started to float into the air, Wynn followed behind him as the two flew off towards the location Wynn's family lived in, although Wynn seemed to be slower at flying then Ryuhi.

"They're not the only ones who can fly..." came a girl voice, Hiita turned around and saw a girl standing next to Kounetsu.

"Who the hell is that?" Hiita asked, the girl narrowed her eyes at Hiita.

"Her names Hitome, my little sister..." Kounetsu said. The girl known as Hitome had jet black hair that went a little past her waist, and had only one single bang in her face. Her eyes were coal black. She wore a brown coat over a black shirt, which also had chains wrapped around her stomach, and flames on her shirt. She wore dark gray jeans. She also had a sword strapped to her back.

"And you better remember it, Fire Envoy!" Hitome said, getting right in Hiita's face.

"And what if I don't?" Hiita narrowed her eyes at the girl, the two nearly having a glare off.

"Uh, Hello?, Can we get going already?" Kounetsu asked, Hitome scoffed, a pair of fire wings sprouted from her back as she flew off.

"Oi!...Dammit, come on, she's just flying to the training grounds..." Kounetsu said, sighing slightly.

"Hey!, Tell Allys that your friends of mine and she'll get you access to all the Laval Territory!" came Riku's voice, Kounetsu nodded and walked off with Hiita following.

"Shall we get going then, Aussa?, I've got plenty of Earth Techniques that will come in handy in the fight" Riku said, Aussa sighed.

"Yes, let's just get going then" Aussa said, following the much taller girl, still worried cause of Ryuhi's warning.

"Hey..." Dharc nearly jumped when he heard Tataru's voice behind him, he turned and saw the girl, only she wasn't wearing her black coat, showing her black shirt that had blood-like markings over the shoulders, as if blood was pouring down her shoulders, that made Dharc shiver in worry.

"Let's get going, Kaos will meet us soon..." her tone suggested she'd rather not help, but knew she had to if she wanted this to be over, Dharc gulped and followed.

"Hey, Can I ask you one thing?, then I'll leave you alone?" Dharc spoke up, the girl sighed.

"Fine, go ahead, but don't dare ask about why I act the way I do..." She said, Dharc nodded.

"I won't. If your as powerful as people make you out to be, then could you tell me just how powerful you are?" Tataru didn't even think on an answer.

"Strong enough to outright kill Armityle and his Minions on my own..." she said, Dharc's eyes grew wide, shocked at her words. Was she truly that powerful?, he saw no reason for her to lie, but if she did, then, why didn't she kill him herself already?.

"If your wondering why I haven't done so already, I, just don't see the point in it, I mean, all of us Envoy's, we're inferior compared to you original six, we're mice, and you're the Cats, we may seem stronger, but you six, you all have power that makes you far stronger then we'll ever be, or hope to be, so you are to deal with Armityle, he doesn't concern me or us..." She said.

"D-Doesn't concern you?, I-If he wins-!"

"Then me or the gods will come down and kill him, we're inferior to you, but I don't see the harm in a dog killing a cat every now and then..." Tataru said, looking back at Dharc, the look in her eyes, was cold, not a sign of remorse in what she said, this now worried Dharc. Tataru, to Dharc, seemed unstable, in a way that, one wrong move could have her destroy anything around her.

* * *

Chapter can end there, so yeah, the Six themselves WILL be the main ones doing the fighting, who knows, Maybe Tataru is right, maybe the others won't really help after they teach the six all they know?. Oh, and before anyone asks, "Allys" is a Laval I made, her full name is "Laval Flame Dancer Allys", her name pronounced "Alice".


End file.
